In Life You Get One Shot
by itsthetruth
Summary: 3rd in the 'Mai Halo' series. Life in The TARDIS and life in Bannerman Road, so different and the same. The life of Mai Pond-Song carries on, just like everyone else's...
1. Hello

I wondered after that night if things ever would get worse then they had. I thought it might be the last, but it never really is, is it? _The Pandorica will open, silence will fall. _Well, The Pandorica did open and silence did fall, but what happens after that? The Doctor goes off on adventures, the next climax of the situation hits him when he least expects it, instead of going ahead and fighting and trying to save the pain and torment of other people. Guess I am too much like mother, wanting to re write fixed points, but don't we all?

"Wake up sleepy head." I shivered as I felt breath down my neck, smiling to myself. I felt fingers walk up my back over my pyjama top, sending more shivers down my spine as I rolled over and looked up. I opened my eyes, squinting as the sun came through the window, the curtain open a fraction and smiled up at Luke.

"What?" I giggled, sticking out my tounge at him.

"Come on Pond, time to get up." I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes and got out of bed, Luke following and heading downstairs to make tea whilst I headed up to the attic.

"SKY GET UP!" I called into her room as I banged on the door as I walked past before carrying on to the attic, earning a loud groan from her. I pottered up the stairs, sorting my hair out quickly and opening the curtains before turning to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith I need you!" I said clearly, sitting down on a chair and pulling out a bean bag for Sky as she slouched in, collapsing on it, yawning.

"Good morning Mai, Sky."

"Mr Smith that lightning last night, I know there was nothing out of the norm about it but can you just make sure nobody was hurt by it?" Scans appeared on the screen as I got up and headed towards Luke as he came through with 3 cups of tea, passing one to Sky and getting one for me, sitting back down, Luke sitting next to me.

"In a 10 mile radius, there have been no reports from distress or damage from last nights lightning strike."

"Thank you Mr Smith." I said, sipping my tea and putting it down., turning to Luke. "I still can't believe your going back to uni today." I sighed.

"I have to go back some time babe." He smiled weakly. "I already had to come back because of what happened with Mum. If I don't go back soon they'll kick me out."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He sighed. "I know Clani will be here to look after the house and Sky, but I'd love it if you'd stay here too. We both know your gonna be cramped at Charlie's house since yours was blown up. And you don't know how long it will take to get hold of your parents, and if they'll even turn up at the right time. Please?" He smiled, handing me a set of keys.

"Ok." I grinned, kissing him.

"Get a room you two." Sky muttered.

"Shutup you." I chuckled. "Come on go get ready for school." I said, shooing her out, turning back round and hugging Luke tightly. "Are you sure?"

"Never been surer about anything in my life." He murmered in my ear.

"Don't be too long."

"I won't Mai I-"

"For her not me." I interupted, looking into his eyes. "She comes first, remember that. She's been through enough the last year."

"I know." He smiled.

"But I'll look after her, don't worry. I've got Clani too." I chuckled.

"Someone talking about us?" Clyde muttered as him and Rani walked through the door, slumping onto the sofa.

"You two always seem to turn up right on que? Like your listening outside. Infact!" I said, looking at them. "How the hell do you manage to get in every morning?"

"They use the spare key, they've always known where it was, Mum used to let them walk in like they lived here!"

"Well they do practically live here!" I laughed.

"Maria knew also!" Clyde piped up.

"Oh Maria, Maria, Maria!" Rani muttered sarcastically.

"He fancied her." Clyde he said, laughing.

"I did not fancy Maria!" Luke said insistanltly, his arms wrapped round my waist still.

"Maria as in Maria Maria?" I asked, looking back at Clyde and Rani.

"The famous Maria!" Rani said.

"Of course Maria would know where the key was!" I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Maria didn't have her own key!" He said, rubbing his nose against mine, swaying from side to side.

"YOU GAVE HER A KEY!" Rani and Clyde spluttered.

"She now lives here." Sky said, still half asleep, walking in dressed, and slumped next to them.

"Do you wanna lift to school Sky?" I asked, pulling out of Luke's embrace and heading across the landing to the bathroom.

"Please!" She called back.

"Luke I'm borrowing your car!"

"Don't use up all the petrol I need that to get back to uni later!"

...

"Mai?"

"Yeah?" I asked as we got into Luke's car, driving along to the school.

"I'm sorry if I've been a bit off with you today..." She sighed looking out of the window. "It's just cause Luke's leaving today, and I know that cause your his girlfriend your gonna miss him more but-"

"Sky of course not! Your his sister, he's all you have left of your Mum. Don't feel intimitated by me, I told him that he should come back as soon as possible for you. But when he leaves, I'm gonna be at the house with you. He gave me keys, so your not on your own."

"I'm glad, I like you Mai." She said, turning back round and smiling at me. "You know what it's like for your parents to dissapear like that." She sighed, clicking her fingers.

"Yeah but sweetie, mine left me by choice. Your Mum didn't go on purpose, she would have never wanted to leave you. I know I'm not your sister but I'll be there when Luke's gone and we'll have Clyde and Rani too." I said, pulling up to the school. "Have a good day."

"Will-"

"Luke will still be there when you get back, don't worry." I interupted, smiling.

...

"I'm back!" I called through the house as I walked through into the attic, sticking my keys on the side. "Where is everyone?" I frowned. "Mr Smith, where is Luke and Clani?" Clani, christ I sounded like Luke. "Clyde and Rani." I corrected myself.

"They have gone shopping." Mr Smith replied.

"Oh, ok then. Mr Smith can you ring up The TARDIS for me?" I asked, sitting down as the dialling tone filled the room. "They could be anywhere in time and space or in the vortex, like I'm gonna be able to get hold of them!"

"Hello?" Mum's voice echoed throught the attic.

"Oh! Hey it's me!"

"Evening sweetie."

"Morning." I corrected her. "Where are you guys?"

"Well we dropped off your grandparents yesterday at home and me and your father have just been to Arcadia."

"Please say before the war?" I asked, biting my lip. "I know you too well mother, you'd go and join the fight knowing you."

"Yes Mai, before the fight!" She chuckled. "Oh sweetie, it was beautiful, really." She sighed. "When will we see you next?"

"It may be a while before I'm back on The TARDIS, Luke leaves today." I sighed. "Someone needs to stay with Sky."

"What about Rani and Clyde?"

"Well I can't expect them to be with her all the time can I? She is my sister in-law I suppose."

"Shush you, you make me feel old!" The Doctor shouted in the background.

"Your 1105 for christ sake!" I called back, River chuckling. "You are welcome to visit remember? It's not like Luke would mind!"

"Maybe sweetie." She mumbled. "You can always come visit us, you still have the vortex minipulator."

"It's Dad isn't it?"

"Look Mai-"

"If he's thinks it'll be awkward cause I'm with Luke, tell him to stop being all old and grumpy!" I laughed.

"Don't you worry I will." She chuckled, The Doctor crashing around in the background. "Gotta go, your Dad's about to do some work underneath the console, can't trust him to do it alone."

"Ok." I laughed.

"I'll see you soon, promise?"

"Promise." I said, hanging up. I smiled to myself as Mr Smith started to close up, getting up myself and grabbing the cups from earlier that morning. I pottered down to to the kitchen and stuck them on the side, heading back up to the attic, moving pieces of paper filled with Clyde's drawings onto the desk. I turned round and froze, a young girl about my age staring back at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again, not knowing what to say. She flicked her black hair over her shoulder, clutching a small suitcase in her hand, giving me a dirty look. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm looking for Luke."

"I'll ask again: Who are you?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm-"

"Maria!" Luke gasped as he walked through the door with Rani and Clyde.


	2. Friend and Tea

**A/N - like some fellow writers I have decided if you say 'spoilers' at the end of your review, I will give you a sneak preview snippet of the next chapter! ENJOY!**

She turned round to Luke and grinned at him, walking up to him and pulling him into a hug, then Clyde whilst me and Rani exhanged looks from either side of them.

"Mai this is Maria." Luke grinned, introducing us. "Mai is my friend who lives with me and Sky." Friend? Did he just say friend? Rani and Clyde's eyes grew wide in shock from behind him as I stiffly shook hands with Maria. "Mai could you go make us some tea?" Was he treating me like a slave now? GO DO IT YOURSELF!

"Sure." I said stiffly, turning to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith I need you!" I called, walking down towards the super computer. "Can you fault back the signal and track down The TARDIS? From what I was told they were last at Arcadia."

"I will need TARDIS base code."

"But I've already sent K-9 ahead to uni." Luke piped up.

"Will the key do?" I sighed, taking out The TARIDS key and putting it on the scanner opened up by Mr Smith, turning back. "Right tea." I smiled fakely, walking past them all and headed down to the kitchen, Rani and Clyde following to 'help'. I stormed into the kitchen, furiously turning on the kettle and leaned against the kitchen worktop. "FRIEND!" I hissed. "GO MAKE US SOME TEA?"

"I really can't believe him." Rani said.

"Well maybe Maria can stay here and look after Sky. Maybe Maria can wait for him to come back. Maybe Maria can go travelling round space and time in The TARDIS. Maybe Maria can be his girlfriend who is too scared to tell him she might be pregnant!" I slapped my hand over my mouth, but it was too late.

"WHAT?" Rani hissed, her and Clyde staring jaw-dropped at me.

"Don't." I sighed, pouring out the tea and putting it on a tray. "Just don't."

"Oh my god." Clyde mumbled.

"Well you need to find out!"

"No way, not with her here! He's leaving today I'm not gonna go and spring it on him whilst having tea am I? Now, no more, don't breath a word." I hissed, picking up they tray and we headed upstairs. We walked into the attic and I put the tray on the table, as Luke and Maria were lost in conversation, laughing like mad. They all took a cup and Clyde and Rani sat with them, as I headed down to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith, anything?"

"With regret, nothing yet."

"Can't you use your vortex minipulator?" Luke asked, still not realising I may be going.

"Luke you know full well that trying to teleport in there could go wrong. I could end up there when I was just a traveller, or before they even knew me." I half snapped, gritting my teeth. I sighed and walked over to get the phone as it started ringing. "Hello?" I sighed, picking it up.

"Mr Smith, it's Miss Granger, the secretary of Vale Park Comprehensive?"

"Sorry, I'm his..." I glanced at Maria and Luke, deep in conversation as Clyde and Rani watched me. "Flat mate. But yes. Hello Miss Granger, is everything ok?" I asked, juggling my phone whilst picking up The TARDIS key from Mr Smith.

"Unfortunately not. There's been a fire."

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "Sorry."

"Sky was in the middle of her tech class when she was sent to get something from the cupboard. We don't know what happened but the fuses blew in the cupboard and it set on fire."

"The fuses blew up?" I asked, turning round to the others, Clyde and Rani starting to look worried. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine, we managed to get her out and we've sectioned off that area of the school until the fire department deal with it, we thought it better to send her home."

"Yes, yes of course. I'll come and get her now." I said hanging up. "There's been a fire at the school. Sky was in her own in a cupboard and all the fuses went."

"What is it with that girl and fuses?" Clyde muttered.

"She's ok, but she was stuck in the middle of the fire. I'm gonna go get her." I muttered, grabbing the car keys once again and heading out of the attic.

...

"Were you scared?" I finally asked as I drove back home with Sky.

"Not really."

"Sky, remember Luke's friend Maria?"

"Oh yeah?"

"When I got home from dropping you off, the attic was empty. And she appeared when I was tidying up. Then your brother and Clyde and Rani appeared." I said quietly, a tear falling down my face, quickly wiping it away.

"Is she still there?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess he didn't tell her who you really were. Said you were a friend yeah?"

"How do you know that?" I asked, pulling up into the drive.

"I can just tell." She sighed. "Something is gonna change, I just have a feeling." She muttered as we got out of the car. We walked into the house and up to the attic, Sky racing ahead and into Luke's arms.

"Are you ok?" He murmered, squeezing her tightly.

"Fine, I was just a bit upset and the fuses went."

"Why were you upset?"

"For a genuis, you are so stupid some times!" Clyde muttered.

"I'm really gonna miss you when you go again Luke." Sky said.

"I'll miss you too Sky."

"Sorry." Maria butted in. "Who's this?"

"My sister." Luke smiled. "Sky this is Maria." Sky smiled at her politely.

"I'm not being rude but can I ask what your doing here?" I interupted.

"Maria's moving back to England!" Luke grinned.

...

I gently took my hair out of it's ponytail and sat on the bed. I had 'volunteered' my half of the bed to Maria, and was to sleep on the sofa in the attic and Clyde and Rani wern't happy of the way Luke was treating me. He had decided to leave for uni the next morning because of what happened with Sky. I hadn't got changed and Clani had left whilst Luke, Maria and Sky got ready for bed. I sighed and looked round the attic, sonic and vortex minipulator at the ready.

"Your leaving aren't you?" I looked by the door and Sky stood there, looking at me.

"Sorry sweetie, I just need time alone." I smiled weakly at her. "Your not stupid, you can see what's happening."

"But he does love you, he wouldn't do that, and I'm sorry he's treated you like shit, but don't leave when he is too. You can't leave me on my own Mai."

"You have Maria." I said bluntly.

"She's not you. Never in a million years." She said, running over and hugging my tightly. "I'll miss you."

"You'll see me again, I promise."

"Mum promised she'd get better."

"Go on, go to bed." I sighed and she walked out. I slowly got up, clutching the house keys in my hand, and walked over to Mr Smith. "Mr Smith, could you do a full medic-"

"Mai?" I looked round at Luke, behind me. "Sky murmered something about you? What's going on?" He looked at my wrist strap. "Are you leaving?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered, walking forward and putting the keys in his hands.

"Why? No please don't leave me!" He begged, grabbing my arm as I tried to pull away. "I need you."

"You have Maria."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to. Were just friends, remember?" I smiled weakly at him.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry about that-"

"We had fun, that's ok."

"But I love you."

"And I love you too. But I really need time to think."

"Why? Maria turns up and I make a few mistakes, I get that. What's wrong."

"I'll be back soon I promise." I whispered, kissing him and letting go, teleporting off.

**Please Review!**


	3. Returning To The Pondicus

I quietly bent over the cream white cot and picked him up. He was about 4 months old and was gorgeous. His hair all tufty like his Dad's and with his Mum's emerald eyes, he stared up at me, blinking. I sat on the bed with him cuddled up to my chest, still a bit shocked he was here.

"Oh look at you..." I whispered, placing a kiss on his head. "Thinking about all the things I've lost, just sometimes thinking of you makes me feel better. Your so small and defenceless. But I will always be there for you. I promise..." I smiled down on him. "Your my godson, and your parents mean the world to me, as well as you." I mumbled as he started squirming. "Harley." I frowned, holding him up better so he was comfortable. "There we go."

"Has something happened with Luke?" I looked up and there was Sadie, leaning against the door frame. I got up and put Harley back in his cot, walking over to Sadie and breaking down in her arms, the tears pouring from my face. "Come on, wine in the fridge." She muttered.

...

I sat on the sofa with Sadie and Charlie in the kitchen and I explained everything with Maria. I left my full glass of wine on the coffee table, glancing at it every now and then.

"I can't believe that." She sighed, after I finished.

"Apart from that she seems really nice. Maybe it was too good to be true."

"You just need time, don't worry." Charlie said, smiling at me.

"You haven't touched your wine..." Sadie said, frowning at me. I froze for a second, biting my lip.

"There's kind of more..." I sighed. "I might be pregnant."

"Fuck." Sadie said all too quickly.

"Exactly."

"Mai can I suggest something?" Charlie piped up. "Having us all is good and everything but to be honest, I really think you should go back to The TARDIS for a bit."

"What? Trying to tell my parents I might be pregnant, there's no way I can do that! With all the stuff we do, he'd have me cooped up in The TARDIS and never let me out again! And he'll be after Luke in a shot."

"Yeah but you might not be..." Sadie pointed out. "Just go and see your family for a bit."

...

"Your mental!" Charlie said, nodding at me as I entered to coordinates on the vortex minipulator. "Why can't you take the train like normal people!"

"Cause it's nearly midnight and I don't have the money or the time!" I chuckled. I gave them a hug each and teleported off.

I landed with a thud in the back garden or Rory and Amy's. I looked over to the garden table, a empty bottle of wine left out and a burnt out candle. Mother must have popped by, when in her timeline though, that's the question. I got myself off the floor, brushing myself off and walked over to the door, taking out my sonic and sonicing the door, opening up. I walked in and shut it behind me, taking a drink out of the fridge and walking into the living room, slumping on the sofa. Rory and Amy stayed silent, just looking at me, casually making myself welcome.

"I'm at the wrong part of the timeline aren't I?" I asked cautiously.

"No. Your fine. Just, would you like to explain why your casually walking into our house at midnight? Why aren't you at Bannerman Road?"

"Don't." I sighed, slipping off my shoes and tucking my feet under. "What are you watching?"

"Laurel and Hardy... Again!" Amy muttered.

"Oh there he goes!" Rory said, pointing at the screen. I looked closer and there was The Doctor, dancing next to them.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked, peering closer. "It is, it's Dad!" I looked at them. "What's he doing there?"

"He done this just before America, waving to us through history..." Rory muttered.

"Has Mum been here?" I asked Amy. "I saw the wine outside."

"Yeah, few hours ago, she popped in to see us. She'd just done America."

"Doesn't take her long to break out again does it?" I muttered.

"By the way she needs her vortex minipulator back, The Doctor needs to take her back soon. She's gonna need it for something apparently? But they've apparently got you your own one?" She said as we walked out into the kitchen, perching myself on the work top.

"Amy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Do you remember when you found out you were pregnant with Mum?"

"I found out I was pregnant when I was in labour, I was kidnapped remember?"

"Oh yeah, bad question really." I laughed nervously.

"Why?"

"Just wondering.

"So tell me." She sighed, turning to me. "What happened at Bannerman Road then?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry." She smiled sympathetically, before ushering me out of the kitchen.

"Come on, we'll talk through it again in the morning, sort it out yeah? Go to bed."

"But where? You didn't know I was coming."

"Yeah but your mother does pop by, we keep a spare room just in case. Guess it's for you tonight." She smiled weakly. "Go on, night."

...

I sat on the bed, wiping the silent tears from my eyes. I picked up my phone and looked at the text from Luke that had just sent through.

_Ok. So I was a idiot. I treated you like shit in front of Maria. I called you a friend when your not, your so much more. I need you. Sky needs you. I'm going soon and if she's on her own..._

_Please, I am sorry but I don't know what I'll do without you. She was my best friend and she left but now she's back. I missed her all that time but now I realise I miss you even more than that in this last hour or so. Please, just ring me or something? x_

I ignored the text and started dialling The TARDIS number.

"Hellooooooo!" The Doctor's voice echoed through my ears.

"Hey." I said quietly. "Just wanted to let you know if you needed me I'm with Amy and Rory now."

"Oh right." He murmered. "Well, we'll pop by in the morning?" He said soothingly.

"Yeah." I gasped as tears started falling from my face.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine." I murmered, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Just need to come home I think."

"Ok then. We'll see you in the morning yeah?"

"Yeah." I muttered, hanging up.

I lay back on my bed, tears streaming down my face and thought about what had happened the last day or so. I could be pregnant, and I really didn't know how to react. Guess it was time to run off into time and space and try and forget about it.

**Please Review!**


	4. Brilliance Of Psychic Paper

I crawled out of bed clutching my head and groaning, sorting my hair out quickly in the mirror before slumping down to the kitchen. I wandered in still half asleep, pushing Rory and Amy out the way to the fridge, taking out a drink and saying nothing to them.

"You not gonna say hello to your parents?" Amy asked. I looked round and there were The Doctor and River, sitting at the table.

"Yes, hello family. Parents, grandparents ex-cet-eraaaa." I muttered.

"What's up with you?" The Doctor said.

"What's up with me eh?" I chuckled bitterly. "Oh if only you knew." I muttered, walking out again, going to get dressed but stopping round the corner to hear their conversation.

"She's so much like both of you it's unreal." Rory muttered. "She talks in riddles like you Doctor and keeps things like you River with your 'spoilers' left, right and centre!"

"Yes, thank you father dear." River sighed. "What is up with her? Did she tell you why she was even here?"

"Nothing. Not a clue." Amy said. "She just appeared in the back garden with your wrist strap and soniced her way in. _Soniced_! Normally she would knock like a normal person but no, not this time. If she was coming to visit she'd have taken the train to use up time, but she teleported here, like she was running away."

"Wait, Luke!" The Doctor said. "They must have had a argument, she wouldn't have just left him, he's leaving for uni today! Maybe we should pay them a visit..."

"WHOAH DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted, storming back in. "You are not going there, is that clear?"

"My TARDIS, I do what I like!" He frowned at me. "Why?"

"JUST DON'T! You have no right to go there!"

"Of course I do, it's Sarah Jane's house!" He said, getting up.

"Sarah Jane is dead!"

"They are her kids! She was my best friend, I know she would have wanted me to watch out for them!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah, cause you were there at her funeral? You've spent these last few months staying with them? Since she died, you've spoken to them twice! YOU COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS DAD!" I shouted, pushing out their way to the back door, The Doctor sonicing it so it locked. I sighed and took out my of sonic screwdriver, unlocking it and pushing it open, storming out into the garden and into The TARDIS, slamming the doors behind me. I took a second to take it all in again, it had been a while since I had been in here. I walked up past the console and through the corridors, walking into my room and locking the door behind me, not coming out.

**2 days later...**

"Mai!" Mum banged on the door for the third time. "MAI POND GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE NOW!"

"I'VE BEEN IN HERE FOR 2 DAYS, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GONNA COME OUT NOW?"

"Argh!" She moaned. "Listen, me and your father are going to see Martha and Mickey for a bit ok? Just, maybe come and see them in a bit yeah?" She sighed, walking off down the corridor, the front doors eventually shutting. I ran round my room, pulling my jacket over me and pulling on my hood, teleporting off after stealing the psychic paper and had my sonic safe in my pocket.

I appeared again on Bannerman Road, a few metres down on the other side of the road from the house. I stood there for a few hours, watching the house, hiding my face and waiting until Maria left. I needed to talk to Rani, Clyde and Sky, without Maria. She seemed nice enough but I didn't know her or really trust her. Rani kept looking out the window every five minutes, and after a hour and a half of waiting, a police man came up to me.

"Excuse me?" His drainy voice asked as I looked round at him. "Can I ask you why you have been standing here for so long? There's been a complaint."

"I don't think that's any of your business." I muttered, keeping my face out of sight.

"Well unless you'd like to come down to the station-"

"Undercover, UNIT." I said, flashing up the psychic paper. "On your way please." I said quickly as I noticed Maria walk out of the house and walk the other way.

"Of course, sorry ma'am." He murmered, getting into his car and driving off. I ran over the road, trying to make sure I was quick and grabbed the spare key from under the pot plant, walking in quickly and quietly.

"Stop or I'll shoot! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rani said shakily, holding some alien gun we'd recovered a few months back, not quite sure how to use it. I slowly turned round and pulled my hood down.

"Stop being daft Rani." She grinned madly at me, running down and pulling me into a hug.

"GUYS DON'T WORRY!" She called up the stairs, as they walked onto the landing. "It was Mai."

"It was you who stood outside for 3 hours?" Clyde asked.

"I was waiting for Maria to leave you plums!" I grinned, giving them a hug each.

"I never thought I was gonna see you again." Sky murmered into my chest. "Come on, attic!" She said, yanking me up the stairs and into the attic, sitting me down.

"Now!" Rani said, her and Clyde coming to sit next to me. "Do you want to explain where the bloody hell you have been?"

"Erm. Sadie and Charlie's. Then back with Amy and Rory, then The TARDIS." I murmered.

"You dissapeared and never told us!" Clyde said. "Just ran off! Luke won't tell us what's going either. He just says 'she's gone.' or 'she left.'. We really don't know what's going on! Are you back for good now? And..." He glanced at Sky. "Do you know yet?"

"Know what?" Sky asked innocently

"Nothing." We all said quickly.

"No I don't, and it's up to Luke what he wants to say, he could tell you everything if he wants, what he's told you, I didn't tell him to say."

"Well he's obviously too upset to say!" Rani said. "He needs you. And I'm sorry but I think you need him too."

"Well he obviously isn't that upset, he's happily buggered off to uni!"

"You left and he rang us and we came round, he sat up all night not speaking to Maria at all, then the next morning he couldn't wait to leave-"

"But he told me why." Sky interupted. "He couldn't bare sitting in there anymore because all he could see was you, how you should have been there. And Mum too. Mai please, I'm scared he isn't gonna come back!"

"He'll come back sweetie, I know him." I smiled weakly at her.

"Mai, I don't think he will."

"Ok." I sighed. "We'll go suprise him, up at uni."

"Really?" Sky said, grinnning.

"Why not? I need to talk with him anyway." I sighed, smiling weakly.

**A hour and a train later...**

"Are you sure about this?" Rani asked. We were leaning against the corridors in the dorms, with the beauty of the psychic paper. By the door we were standing at, a party was being held, with Luke inside.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Just, wait here, in case I need you guys." I smiled. I walked in, pushing past people, half of them drunk or snogging people in corners. Then I saw him, Luke. He was sitting on a window sill in the corner, clutching a drink. He looked so sad, he wasn't taking to anyone. It was unlike Luke to go to parties. Wow. He really must have been upset. I started walking over slowly, and Maria appeared next to him, talking at him. He looked up at her, saying nothing. She lunged forwards and pressed her lips against his. I froze, not far from them as he let her for a moment, before pushing her away in anger. "Of course, like I thought you'd actually missed me..." I said. He looked at me and his eyes said it all. "And I thought you were different." I snapped and turned round, heading out of the dorm, back towards the door. He grabbed my arm and turned me to him.

"Mai, please."

"I'm going home Luke." I snapped, pulling my arm away. I ran out of the room and up to Rani, Clyde and Sky, dragging them along to corridor, telling them what had happpened.

**Please Review!**


	5. Demons Run When A Good Man Goes To War

The pregnancy scan ran in the background on Mr Smith as I paced the attic, one of Luke's jumpers thrown over me as the rain crashed against the windows outside. I had to know, I just had to. I walked up and down the attic, Sky finally had been told what was going on, as Rani, Clyde and Sky sat on the sofa, watching me walk past.

I really had to know, I had to consider my options. If I was, would Luke want anything to do with me or the baby? Would he want us to split up? Dad would be after him like a shot, never let me out of his sight again, locked up in The TARDIS forever. But I knew deep down what would happen. My baby would be taken by the Shadow Proclamation, a protection scheme, just like me. Maybe I'd meet them again, years again in the future like I did. And they'd hate me, run away from me just like I did with Dad. De ja vu. It's always the way.

The door quietly closed behind me. I knew it was Luke, dripping wet from the rain. He stayed silent, assuming he had seen the screen and slowly walked forward, taking my hand, our fingers entwined, and squeezed it tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"After all of this? Why d'ya think?" I sighed, glancing at Sky, Rani and Clyde out of the corner of me eye. I glanced down at the vortex minipulator, still on my wrist as a red flashing light appeared on it, I shook it, but it kept bleeping. "What are you doing that for?"

"Mai, I do believe that is a tracking device." Mr Smith said, the pregnancy test dissapearing off the screen, a tracking screen replacing it. "TARDIS locking on to: 13 Bannerman Road."

"Shit!" I exclaimed, panicking. I sighed, squeezing Luke's hand as The TARDIS landed, a pissed off Doctor and River walked out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You dissapeared Mai!" The Doctor said, getting annoyed. "You spent the last 2 days in your room and buggered off? You could have been hurt! Your not safe on your own, being who you are!"

"That's why you left me on earth for 8 months was it? Only coming to get me on the last second before my house was about to blow up!"

"What are you hiding?" He asked cautiously. "Mr Smith show all hidden scans."

"Pfft, like he'd show you, your not on the command list!"

"Erm, Mum set a program that he must listen to all commands by The Doctor after she died." Luke murmered in my ear.

"Shit!"

The pregnancy test appeared on the screen and I could practically hear Clyde and Rani cringe in the background. The Doctor slowly turned round to us, anger filled his face. The test was still running, but he didn't take it like that... This wasn't gonna go well.

"You." He whispered, pointing a finger at Luke. "You."

"I don't think this is gonna turn into a congratulatory statment is it?" Clyde asked nervously.

"GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT?"

"Move!" I hissed to Luke. "Let me talk to him."

"No, I have to face up to my responsibilities." He weakly smiled at me.

"He could take my Mum's gun."

"And?" I smiled and looked up at the screen again, now with big red letters across the screen: **NEGATIVE**

"Shit!" I whispered. I stood for a while, not really knowing how to react.

...

We sat in the attic for a while, not saying much about the test, but catching up. I sat on my own by the window, watching the rain fall down the windows, whilst the rest sat on the sofa chatting away. I clutched my stoumach as a sharp pain shot through it.

"Oh you bastard!" I shouted at The Doctor, getting up and looking at them. They all stared at me in shock, as I clutched my stoumach. "You promised her. You. You _promised _Amy this wouldn't happen again." I spat at him. "Will any of them get a chance in life huh? WILL THEY? It happened to Mum!" I shouted again, pointing at River. "She was made to kill you, didn't get to be raised by her parents like a normal child, and doesn't get to meet you in the right order! Being who I am though, I'll be lucky if I ever get to see my baby again!" The Doctor and River's faces dropped, it clicked, finally dawned on them what was finally happening.

"Mai what's wrong?" Luke asked, pulling me into a hug.

_If you need me, I'll be there. You can't get rid of us that easily._

"I can't explain this now, but you might not see me for a while." I whispered in his ear. "But you have to do something for me. On New Earth, you have to find this woman. She's called Jenny. Go to a man called Cyclo Jahoon and he'll take you there. Tell her what has happened." I whispered, slipping the vortex minipulator into his hand.

"What's happening to her?" He pulled out and asked The Doctor.

"You said you'd never let this happen again. Yet it did, your own daughter." I said, staring at him. "They've obviously found the next psychopath for you! AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN REACHED TRENZALORE YET!"

"Doctor! What's happening to her?"

"She's going into labour..." River murmered.

"You said this wouldn't happen again." I spat. "You make out your a genius but your as stupid as them all! How did they get to me huh? How long have I not been here? You managed to pick up on Amy's pretty quickly, but me? No!"

"What are you talking about, you've always been here?"

"I haven't." I whispered.

"I'm confused, your not even pregnant?"

"Demons run when a good man goes to war." I spat at The Doctor. "That wasn't about you, you know that? It was about Rory, who fought for his life to protect Mum."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Luke shouted, Rani and Clyde pulling him back, by them and Sky.

"This is the battle of Demon's Run, The Doctor's darkest hour..." I mocked. "Well here we go again Daddy dearest." I sighed, tears spilling down my face. "It's ok Mum." I whispered, looking at River, crying.

"We'll find you I promise." He walked forward, hugging me limply. "I'm not gonna let another child be taken." He sighed, walking back and pointing his sonic screwdriver at me.

"But you know it will happen. Were all just stories in the end, just like this baby will be." I sighed. He hesitated, Luke's shouting echoing through the attic, and soniced me, as I melted. I casually looked up, not screaming, or crying. I wasn't scared, for I knew what was happening. Kovarian grinned down at me, a glint in her eye. "Found your next pyschopath have you Kovarian?" I spat at her. I was in labour, but I knew everything that had happened last time, that was my strength. "So I'm gonna tell you something now." I wheezed, contractions getting stronger. "I don't rely on my father one bit!" Her faced dropped in confusion. "Because Luke is gonna get someone, better. Someone who knows what it's like to be left behind by him. And they are gonna save me, not him. And do you want to know what their name is?" She carried on looking down at me. "Sarah Jane Smith."

**Please Review!**


	6. Life And Times

**A/N- Mai's POV will be written in italics:P **

**Demons run when a good man goes to war**

**Night will fall and drown in sun **

**When a good man goes to war**

**Friendship dies and true love lies**

**Night will fall and the dark will rise **

**When a good man goes to war**

**Demons run but count the cost **

**The battles won but the child is lost **

**Demons run when a good man goes to war**

**A mother's love, of one he lost**

**When a good man goes to war**

**Her father's lies**

**Her trust in him dies**

**When a good man goes to war**

**Demons run 100 years on**

**With Melody gone how long will this plot go on?**

Luke stayed in the shadow of the doorway, watching Sarah Jane put down her book and put her glasses on her desk, getting up with a sigh. He slowly walked forward, coughing lightly, catching her attention. She jumped slightly from the shock, smiling warmly at him.

"Luke!" She whispered. "It's almost 1 in the morning, what the hell are you doing here? Your meant to be at uni- Oh." She stopped as he walked forward into the light properly. She could see that he was looking older, that he had come from a different point in time. "I take it somethings happened." He stared at her, wanting to pull her into a hug and cry seeing his Mum alive again. "What's happened Luke?" He slowly walked forward and sat her down, explaining everything that had happened.

"They've taken her, and my baby Mum." He whispered, trying to keep his emotions together.

"But why did The Doctor send you?"

"She's his daughter." He sighed. "We need you."

"Are you sure? I don't want your last memories of me being like this. I haven't got much time left, I know." She bit her lip. "How much time have I got left?"

"About a month. But you know normally I wouldn't tell you or I'd stop you from coming to help or stay with you here but I can't. I'm sorry if you think I'm being selfish, but they took my baby."

"Of course I'll help, but why do you need me?"

"The Doctor left her for so long, treated her so badly, she can't rely on him anymore. Please, this is your grandchild were talking about."

"Let's go."

**Far across time and space...**

The bar rumbled everywhere, aliens of all kinds getting up off the floor. Jack was still perched on his stall, holding onto his drink like nothing had happened. He had left Martha, Mickey and Gwen to run the hub for a bit, and had gone travelling again. He was on Grunderhole, an asteriod bar and was currently going through a solar wave. The Doctor appeared next to him on a bar stool.

"You should really get out of here." He said casually, Jack turning round and looking at him.

"I can't die, won't make any difference." He smirked. "What's happened?" He said quickly, catching The Doctor's expression. The Doctor leant forward and whispered in his ear what had happened, Jack's eyes glazing over in slight horror.

**Back on Earth...**

Luke knocked on the door, Sadie slinging it open holding a bottle and a quietly wimpering Harley in her arms. She opened her mouth to talk, shutting it again as she saw Luke's expression.

"Is she ok?" She whispered. He glared at her, his expression said it all. "You better come in."

**Far across the galaxy...**

**Demons Run.**

_"I'm gonna tell you something." I whispered to her, cradling her in my arms. "Whatever happens to you, wherever they take you, they'll tell you stories of a man, in a bright blue box. They will make you hate him, make out that he's evil. But he isn't. You must depend on him no matter what. Cause one day, your life might depend on it. I know he'll protect you, no matter what." I stared up at Kovarian, getting impatient. "No matter how scared you are SJ, you have to be brave, because there's someone coming for us. Don't know where he is, or what he's doing, but trust me, he's on his way." Kovaran walked towards me, trying to tak her out of my arms, I handed her over, giving her icy cold glares as she put little SJ into a basket. "He's the most amazing man I know, he's never gonna let us down, your dad. You will never be alone, remeber that." I whispered, placing a kiss on her head. They took the basket away and I turned to Kovarian with fury. "Ok, so cut the slack, you had my mother, and that obviously failed but you wouldn't use they same plan twice would you? What is she for?"_

_"She's part of a trap he could never resist." She grinned evilly._

_"I don't rely on him one bit you know?" I snapped. "I'm not expecting him to get her back, I knew how the story ended last time. But I have Luke, and he's gonna bring Sarah Jane, then your gonna regret everything you've ever done."_

_"He won't be able to get to you this time."_

_"Like I said, I don't rely on him. And come on, I know he was very stupid last time, missing the obvious but Demons Run again? I assume you've layed traps? You can throw him into as many traps as you like, all I care about is getting her back."_

_"What you don't care about The Doctor? The ledgend throught the stars? Your father."_

_"He hurt me, and left me." I spat. "I'd almost go to say I agree with you but you still took me and my baby."_

_"But he showed you the stars!" She hissed._

_"I regret ever meeting him. The only thing I thank him for is if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met Luke." I said. "How did you survive?"_

_"Oh I have my ways dear."_

_"Will she be safe?" I whispered._

**Demons run when a good man goes to war**

**Night will fall and drown in sun **

**When a good man goes to war**

**Friendship dies and true love lies**

**Night will fall and the dark will rise **

**When a good man goes to war**

**Demons run but count the cost **

**The battles won but the child is lost **

**Demons run when a good man goes to war**

**A mother's love, of one he lost**

**When a good man goes to war**

**Her father's lies**

**Her trust in him dies**

**When a good man goes to war**

**Demons run 100 years on**

**With Melody gone how long will this plot go on?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Forget Me And Get On With Your Lives

They had no plan. At least last time they roughly knew why Melody was taken. They had no clue why Mai and Luke's baby was. What could she be for? They were in The TARDIS, floating in the vortex trying to come up with a plan with Luke, Rani, Clyde, Sky, Sarah-Jane, Jack, Sadie, Charlie, Amy, Rory, River and The Doctor inside.

"After this, I don't think you'll see us again." Luke said.

"What are you on about?" Sadie said quickly, everyone looking at him.

"Luke, don't do this." Clyde said calmly.

"It's ok." Sarah-Jane whispered, placing a hand on his arm.

"I have a family to look after now, so if that means I have to live on a alien planet billions of miles from earth then I will."

"Pfft." The Doctor muttered. "You haven't got a hope in hell of going anywhere near her again."

"You have no way of stopping me!"

"Oh for christ sake you two!" Amy moaned.

"Luke, tell him." Charlie said. "Tell him what you promised her."

"She gave me this." He said, holding up the vortex minipulator. "She told me I had to go to New Earth, find Cyclo Jahoon. He would take me to a woman called Jenny."

...

"Cyclo Jahoon." Luke stood on the market place Mai had stood all those years ago, facing the green man.

"Who's asking?" He said roughly.

"It's about Mai." Cyclo's face dropped. "I know you met her all those years ago. And your wife was her careworker. And Jenny is her sister. She made me promise to go to her, and tell her what's happened."

"The second battle of Demons Run."

"How did you know?"

"Theta and Halo, Jenny and my son's children, they have psychic abilty. They predicted it." They flinched slightly as a bolt of blue light appeared next to them, Jenny standing there boldly.

"Is it time?"

"Yeah, sorry." He sighed.

...

"I can't believe your still alive." He gulped, hugging her tightly.

"I know." She sighed, pulling out of the hug. "But we have to find Mai, that's what's important now."

...

_I stared out of the window my grandmother looked out of 100 years ago, my father showing off in front of many soldiers, coming to rescue her. Demons Run 100 years on. It was deserted. Silent. There wasn't any lights on apart from the odd dull lightbulb burning out. The odd soldier walked past, but apart from that, nothing. There were still crates lying about, and general rubbish but apart from that, empty. Where was everyone? A female soldier sat on the steps in my room, silently huffing._

_"Do you know what their gonna do with her?" I asked, still looking out the window._

_"No, sorry." She whispered. I slowly turned around, leaning against the window ledge and looked at her. "I don't really agree with this. All of this."_

_"What has she told you?" I asked. "Kovarian."_

_"There's 30 soldiers including me. We all know the story of last time. The proper battle of Demons Run. All she told us is that we have to keep you and the baby seperate. We don't know who you are."_

_"You don't know who I am?"_

_"She contacted us a while back, said we were just what she needed. Work is work." She stopped for a second, looking at me. "Oh my god, your Mai Halo!" She gasped, jumping up. She ran out of the door, closing it behind her and trapping me in. I ran towards the door, my hand sliding down it as I called through._

_"Please, let me out. You know who I am, so you know who my parents are." I called through. She stayed silent and I sighed. "Please, I'm 16 years old. I wasn't planning on having a baby, but I love her with all my heart. She's been taken away from me. Throught the generations it's been de ja vu with my family. My father ruined my life, I'm not letting him do it to her life too."_

_"The Pandorica." She said quickly, walking away._

...

"Oh you'll achieve great things Sarah-Jane Smith." Kovarian cooed, cradling her in her arms.

"My daughter please." Kovarian turned round, Luke standing there, aiming a hand gun at her, Jenny next to her.

"Never thought I'd see Luke Smith with a gun."

"Oh believe me." He spat. "This isn't my way of doing things, but this is my child were talking about." He slowly walked forward, taking SJ out of Kovarian's arms, and heading out of the door. "It's not even loaded!" He threw the gun at her and they ran down the corridor, SJ clutched to his chest.

"All troops to base, emergency. THEY'RE HERE!" Kovarian said as she stormed round her desk, grabbing a radio and shouting down it.

...

_BANG!_

_A massive crash came from door. I span round in shock and ran underneath the balcony, ripping the skirting open quickly and pulling out a small handgun. I had found it when searching for a way to get out. I pulled it out and kicked the skirting back in, standing at the door and pointing it forward. The door whoosed open and there stood Sadie, Charlie, Rani, Clyde and Sky, smiling at me. I burst into tears looking at them, dropping the gun on the floor and breaking down in Sadie's arms._

_"Come on, not the time for crying, we have to get out of here!" Clyde said._

...

"I never thought I'd return to this place." Amy muttered. Her, Rory, River and Jack walked through the hallways, trying to find Mai. They'd split up into groups there was them 4, Sarah-Jane and Jenny then Rani, Clyde, Sadie, Charlie and Sky whilst The Doctor and Sarah-Jane stayed at The TARDIS.

"Shit!" Jack hissed, pulling them round a corner. The soldiers walked past them as the hid down another corridor, heading straight for The Doctor and Sarah-Jane. "We have to get back there!"

"This way, I think there's a short cut." River whispered, as they headed off a different way.

...

_"Wait, maybe there's something in here we can use to get out!" I called back. We'd been trying to get back out of the door along the corridor for the last few minutes. I walked back into the room I'd been in, searching through some things on the table._

_"Mai, it's open come on!" Sadie called back. _

_The door on my room slammed shut and I looked out the window as they all ran down into the warehouse, looking back and shouting when I didn't appear. They looked up as I started banging on the window, screaming to be let out. The TARDIS materialized by them and The Doctor and Sarah-Jane came running out. Sarah-Jane Smith. I knew he'd bring her. It broke my heart knowing after this we'd have to drop her home and that would be the end of it. Knowing she'd never see SJ grow up, or see Luke return from uni. Or even meet me when she was meant to. Dad looked up at me and I stared at him, banging on the window to help. I may find it hard to trust him, but I still love him, and I needed him more than ever. I ran back towards the door, kicking it hard repeatedly, but it didn't budge. I picked the gun up from the floor, kicking at the door again before running to the window, noticing there was a ledge underneath it. I pointed the gun at the window, as it smashed into the warehouse, everyone ducking. I stuffed the gun in my back pocket, carefully climbing onto the ledge, trying to find a way down. I ran over to a ladder, climbing down and running into The Doctor's arms, as he squeezed me tightly._

_"Where is everyone?" I asked, pulling out of the hug. _

_"They should be on their way back." He muttered, looking round._

_"Sarah-Jane Smith." I whispered, looking at her with her arm round Sky. "I can't believe your here."_

_"After he told me what happened, how couldn't I?" She smiled. The sounds of fast footsteps came storming through as River, Amy, Rory and Jack came running through the warehouse. _

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"There's about 40 soldiers armed to the teeth heading this way!" Jack called through as bolting noises were heard from around us. "They've locked the doors! Luke and Jenny are still out there!"_

_"No, we got through!" Jenny called as they came running out of the darkness through to us, Luke cradling SJ carefully. _

_Everyone panicked around me, but I zoned out, all I could do was Luke smiling at me, SJ in his arms. I started to well up in happiness, as he walked over, passing her to me._

_"Is she ok? What did they do to her?" I whispered, clutching her tightly._

_"She's fine. She's not a ganger either, we checked." He smiled, kissing me, then pulling me into a hug. "Are you ok?"_

_"Fine." I murmered._

_"But this is like de ja vu, what does she want with Mai's baby?" Amy asked._

_"SJ." I corrected, smiling at Sarah-Jane. "A guard, she slipped out something about the Pandorica?" The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River's faces dropped, looking at each other. "No." I whispered, realising. _

_"What does it mean?" Rani asked._

_"Um." River gulped. "Someone, or something. It made The TARDIS explode, taking the universe with it, but we saved it. We never found out how it happened though."_

_"So that's what SJ is for?" Clyde spluttered. "She's gonna blow up The TARDIS?"_

_"They'd need her to be old enough to fly The TARDIS first though?" Jack said_

_"DNA pattern." The Doctor said. "Time Lord DNA from Mai and Luke's genius genes, she could be a newborn and all they'd have to do is plug her in and it would do it itself."_

_"Were not gonna let it happen." Luke said from behind me as I looked at the rest of them. Rani, Sky, Sarah-Jane, Sadie and Charlie each took out a bracelet each, placing it round their wrist, just like the ones from The Face Of Boe's ship. Luke appeared from behind me, kissing me on the head and then kissed SJ's head too, placing the bracelet round my wrist, teleporting us off._

...

"Clyde, come on!" Rani hissed, as bullets could be heard, the soldiers getting closer.

"I'm gonna stay here and help."

"Clyde please!"

"Luke needs us. So I'm staying here and you have to go protect SJ with them." He pressed his lips onto Rani's, pressing onto the bracelets and teleporting off.

"Right, buckle up everyone!" Jack said, throwing Jenny, Luke, Clyde and Rory guns each whilst Amy and The Doctor tried to sort out The TARDIS, which had been placed in a holding cell, River priming her own gun. About 40 soldiers appeared, ready to start firing. Their eyes were dulled over and they were limp. "They're in a trance!" He walked forwards, looking at them. "Now c'mon fellas, we don't have to fight now do we?"

"The child." They all said. "We must have the child!" They started firing.

...

_"WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM THERE!" I shouted, Sarah-Jane cradling SJ close to her chest. We were back in the attic, present day. I paced back and forth in anger, everyone anxiously watching me. "We have to go back!"_

_"You can't!" Rani said._

_"I'm gonna fix this." I said. I walked up to Sarah-Jane, kissing SJ on the head and teleported off. I ran through the battlefield, River, Jack, Clyde and Luke shooting everywhere and The Doctor and Amy running to find guns and help as they got The TARDIS out of the holding cell. I ran inside without anyone noticing, slamming the doors behind me. I ran round the console, flicking switches and sending The TARDIS towards the Medusa Cascade. I primed the rift to send the explosion everywhere, so my family in the past could use The Pandorica to save the universe. I'd be on the other side of the cracks in time, in the void, I wasn't going to let my daughter go through the pain of it._

"No Mai." Luke whispered. Everyone stopped and watched as The TARDIS materialized.

_I pulled round the scanner, explosions erupting around the outside of The TARDIS, knocking me everywhere. I set of the camera and left a message for everyone to find once The TARDIS returned to where it should be, at Bannerman Road with everyone else. It was a automatic protocol for when the universe was rebooted it would go there, also teleporting Luke, Clyde, Jack, Mum, Dad, Amy and Rory there too._

_"If your watching this, then I've blown up The TARDIS, and the past Ponds and Doctor have rebooted The Pandorica. The TARDIS is on emergency protocol 4, re routing it to Bannerman Road, where you guys are. I teleported you there when The TARDIS exploded. I'm sorry but I wasn't gonna let that happen to my baby. I want you all to know that I'm sorry. It's ok. Don't feel guilty for everything that happened, I forgive you. I rely on you all so much. So please, do what I ask. Mum and Dad and Amy and Rory. Visit SJ, don't abandon her. And I'm sorry Mum and Dad but no you won't take her. I understand where your coming from as your my parents but Luke's her father, she needs him. He also doesn't go whizzing around space and time fighting aliens and dying nearly every day. Dad, I know it's against the laws of time or whatever, but find a way for her to survive, so he isn't on his own. Rani and Clyde, you guys were amazing, you were there when I needed you and you welcomed me so much. Thank you. Sky, sweetie I promised you I would never leave you. I'm sorry I had to break it. You've gotta be the best Auntie to SJ ok? You spent all that time needing Luke, now he's gonna need you more than ever. Sadie and Char. I'm sorry I'm not gonna be there to watch you be parents. Guess we could have done it together. You guys were the bestest friends in the world. Give Harley a big kiss from me. Jenny, my big sister. You said if I needed you that you'd be there, and you were. Thank you. Tell Theta and Halo to be amazing. Tell Sarah thank you so much for the years of her life she gave me. And tell Cyclo thank you for all he done for me, saving me from those guards whilst I was trying to get on board the ship, I never thanked him. Martha, Mickey, Gwen and Jack. Just... look after Dad. Sarah-Jane. Thanks. Just thanks. And... Luke. I love you ok? Look after SJ, don't give up and abandon her, please. You made my life complete and I'm so happy I met you. Now. All of you FORGET ME. And move on with your lives, you don't need me."_


	8. Flashbacks

He cradled her close to his chest, peering down at her, staying silent. Sarah-Jane put her arm round his shoulder, trying to comfort him, but he said nothing, just silent, staring down at his daughter. His Sarah-Jane. He couldn't get over the fact of how Mai had sacrificed herself.

_Flashbacks. I knew this was coming, Dad had told me. I watched me shouting at my Dad as I realised I was in labour, then everything span backwards, to when Dad was shouting at Luke. It all went pretty quickly until it came to the party at Luke's uni. I stood next to myself, watching Luke and Maria. She spoke to him and ran, he grabbed her arm and she pulled away, leaving with the others, and Maria dissapeared. He sat back down where he was, downing the rest of his drink and running his fingers through his hair in anger. I half smiled and sighed, walking over and sitting next to him, turning and looking at him, even though he couldn't see me. _

_"Go after her." I said. He looked directly at me, but straight through me and got up, running after her as everything went backwards again._

"But I don't have much time, he can't go through watching me die twice!" Sarah-Jane hissed as she stood in a corner of the attic with The Doctor.

"He needs you." He said, placing a small veil with pink liquid in her hand. "We'll do some tweaking when we get The TARDIS back, say you went travelling or something. I'd stay you know I would, but I can't look at him or her without thinking about Mai. She was mine and River's daughter, we need time to ourselves too." He said, glancing at River, sitting silently. "Your his Mum, he needs you. He can't cope being a dad on his own, Clyde and Rani haven't a clue, and they can't look after SJ and Sky on their own. It'll make the world better, saving the world in an attic in Ealing again."

"How are you coping?" She sighed.

"I spent all this time not knowing who she was, then treating her badly, and now I've lost her, how do you think?"

_I watched myself argue with the police man, showing him the psychic paper and then back in the house, speaking to Rani and Clyde after hiding away. They looked so worried and it made me feel guilty, and I was never gonna see them again. It then went back to me arguing with my Dad at The Pond's house, then eventually me leaving Bannerman Road to return to Leadworth._

Luke paced up and down the attic, bouncing SJ lightly trying to stop her quietly crying, wanting to cry himself. Her head looked over his shoulder, as he tried to keep her calm. Jack had gone, taken Sadie and Charlie home, so all was left was everyone who should really be there.

"Here love, do you want me to take her from you?" River asked as he passed her over, Rory, Amy and The Doctor sitting next to her as she sat down again, cooing over the latest member of their family. Luke ran his fingers through his hair, looking round getting stressed out and heading out, sitting on the staircase, Rani and Clyde following.

"I can't do this." He whispered. "What sort of father am I gonna be?"

"You'll be a brilliant one." Rani smiled weakly, squeezing his hand.

"Sarah-Jane is coming back! It's mad, but brilliant, she'll be there to help you every step of the way." Clyde said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't afford to leave uni, and even if I did, where would I find a job to support her? On the other hand, I can't stay at uni, leaving her for that amount of time without me! She can't stay with me, I won't be able to cope, or look at her without seeing Mai!" He said. "The Doctor and River will have to take her."

"Luke, you need to calm down and think about what your saying before you say something stupid."

"I can't raise a _baby_! I haven't the slightest clue!" He said, freaking out. "I can't do it without her."

...

"Oh your mother was brilliant." The Doctor whispered, looking out the window as the sun rose, holding her closely. "I took her for granted. I really did."

"Sweetie." River whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"After all I did." He muttered.

"Don't feel guilty." She whispered.

"How can't I River?"

...

_My final flashback. I watched myself hurry to my history lesson, and stop and feel The TARDIS, the thoughts running through my brain in the past, when I was her. She turned round and walked off, and The Doctor came out, talking to her. It made me realise I could be heard but not seen, and that I could tell myself not to go, to save myself the pain. As I stepped inside The TARDIS for the first time, I followed myself and watched as I took it all in. It was at that moment I realised, I had no regrets. I didn't regret leaving my life and going off with The Doctor, I didn't regret saving him and River, nearly killing others at the same time. I didn't regret then running away from him, or leaving The TARDIS to live at Bannerman Road. I certainly didn't regret meeting Luke or having SJ. And I don't think I would ever regret running into The TARDIS and taking my daughter's place in making our family home blow up, so she'd have a chance to live. I had been through a lot since that day I was watching again, but I wouldn't go back on it one bit. Everything started to go white, I was starting to go, the flashbacks were ending, and so was my life. But The TARDIS was kind, she was smart, and I was able to say goodbye. I looked like a ghost but I stood in the attic, as everyone was talking depressingly, whilst Luke stood in the corner by the window, cradling SJ._

_"For christ sake." I muttered, taking out my sonic and sonicing myself, as I came through better, so I didn't look like a ghost as everyone looked at me, a bit speechless. They all walked over to me, looking a bit shocked apart from my parents. I looked over and noticed The TARDIS was already there, and they looked as if they had seen the message I had left. "The flashbacks are ending, my time is running out." I said, looking The Doctor in the eye. "Your all gonna remember me, so there's no way of bringing me back, I'll just expire. But I think you knew that." _

_"Can't you come through proper? Can't you come back?" Luke whispered. _

_"Sorry, it would rip a whole in the vortex, the size of Belgium." I half chuckled, smiling at my Dad._

_"Stuff Belgium." He said. "I need you. She needs you." He said, clutching SJ tighter._

_"You don't need me."_

_"I love you." He whispered, tears streaming down his face as well as my own._

_"Oh Luke Smith, child genius. Why did you fall in love with someone as stupid as me? That's why I know you'll be able to look after her. My side of the family has a habit of abandoning a child." I sighed, looking at The Doctor and River. "Whilst yours takes them in." I said, looking at Sarah-Jane. "So if this is the last chance to say it Luke, I love you too. Goodbye." I whispered._

**Please Review!**


	9. Coping With Mai's Death

After some twiddling with The TARDIS, Sarah-Jane was back. Nobody remembered she died apart from The TARDIS crew and the Bannerman Road lot, and they were preparing for a new life. After Mai's hologram had dissapeared, The Doctor and River left with Amy and Rory, leaving Luke to care for SJ with everyone else.

"Were gonna have to get a bigger car." Sarah-Jane muttered as they all cramped into the little green car. Luke got in the front while Rani got in the back with Sky and Clyde and SJ in her arms.

"We've got mine." Luke murmered.

"Yeah but you gonna need that to get back to uni, love." Sarah-Jane smiled weakly at him, driving off into town. They were off to buy supplies for SJ. They still had nappies and food etc from when Sky was a baby, but still needed other bits. Luke wasn't exactly concentrating, but they had to do it at some point, SJ couldn't keep sleeping in a moses basket. It had been a week since Mai died, and Luke had lost all hope. He could barely concentrate on SJ, it was like he was dead too. They parked the car and headed into the shopping centre, Sarah-Jane, Rani and Sky heading one way, Luke and Clyde the other. The girls ended up walking into mothercare, spending money given to them from The Doctor on a cot and buggy and other essentials, whilst the boys just walked around, not that interested in baby shopping.

"How you coping?" Clyde asked, as they sat down on a bench.

"How do you think? I can't even look after my daughter properly Clyde. I hold her, but completely lose track of what I'm doing, I just stay still and stare at her, because she reminds me of Mai so much. I just have to stand there until Mum looks at me with pity and takes her out of my arms." He half snapped, getting up and walking off. Clyde sighed and walked the opposite way, waiting outside the shop and Sarah-Jane, Rani and Sky came out, all done.

"Were getting it all delivered." Rani muttered.

"Where's Luke?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"He's gone off on one, he's not taking it well Sarah-Jane." Clyde sighed. "I assume he's gone home, probably needs time to think for himself."

...

After buying many new clothes for Sky as well as SJ, they cluttered through into the attic, throwing bags everywhere and looking through it all. Sky walked over to Mr Smith, pulling of a peice of paper stuck to him.

_I always said that what happened to her mother would happen to her. But here I am doing it. I am sorry and I know I promised her I wouldn't abandon her, but I am. Mai's dead, and I can't deal with that. But if you can't care for SJ, Mum. Give her to The Doctor. I loved her so much and now she's dead. And I can't watch her grow up seeing the ghost of Mai in her eyes._

"You ok love?" Sarah-Jane asked as Sky turned round. "What's wrong?"

"Luke's gone."

...

Their phone calls all came at the same time...

_**Leadworth...**_

**Amy sighed as she pushed open her back door, putting the plates on the side and grabbed the ringing hands free phone from its set, sitting back down next to Rory outside on the patio table, pressing the green button and placing it to her ear.**

**"Hello?" She asked.**

**"Amy, it's Sarah-Jane."**

**"Oh hello." **

**"We need your help."**

**"What's happened?" She said quickly, becoming alert and giving Rory a look. "Is SJ ok?" She said, biting her lip and trying not to let her heart break thinking that Mai should be there with Sarah-Jane.**

**"She's fine. Sort of."**

**"What's happened?"**

**"Luke's just left, gone."**

_**The TARDIS...**_

**The Doctor sighed and walked round the console, half heartedly flicking switches and grabbing the phone as it rang. He was still hurt, trying not to think of Mai's death.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Doctor it's me, Rani."**

**"Oh hello Rani." He said, before snapping up. "What's wrong? Is SJ ok?"**

**"Luke's gone, just left us."**

_**Cell 246, StormCage Prison Facility...**_

**The guard sighed and approached the phone as it rang.**

**"Cell 246?"**

**"It's me, can I talk to River?"**

**"Doctor Song." He sighed, walking over and passing the phone to River, her arm outstreched and through the bars, not turning round to face him. "Your husband for you."**

**"Hello Sweetie." She sighed as she took the phone from him, without her usual glee and joy from hearing her husband. She was still upset, unable to get over Mai's death.**

**"River, Luke's gone."**

The search went out for Luke, they even contacted the uni, and he wasn't there.

...

Luke walked round to the back door which was wide open, walking through the house and into the living room. Sadie and Charlie looked up at him as he stood there, tears streaming down his face.

"I. Can't. Cope."

**Please Review!**


	10. Letters Of Riddles

"Yeah, yeah it's ok. He's just having a bit of a breakdown River." Sadie sighed. "How are you even calling us from prison?"

"TARDIS re routed it for me, clever girl."

"I still don't know why he came to us of all people."

"You were her best friends."

"Yeah but you were her family."

"I'm in prison on a different planet, The Doctor could be anywhere in the universe, how would he get there? We didn't raise her, you guys knew her better than anyone. Anyway I'm just on my way to see Sarah-Jane, The Doctor's meeting me there then were gonna give Luke a lift to uni."

"But what about SJ?" She hissed.

"Were gonna take turns with her. She'll be at Bannerman Road, then with me and The Doctor when I'm not in prison, Martha and Mickey have agreed to take her once in a while, my parents and even Jack on a rare ocassion when Gwen's around. And you guys are welcome to take her too if it's not too much with Harley aswell. It's just until Luke's able to get back to normal."

"Well, of course we'll take her when we can, we'll be more than happy. It's what she would have wanted." She said baffled.

...

"Thanks Martha." The Doctor whispered into her hair whilst hugging her.

"It's ok." She smiled weakly at him. "Luke's obviously not coping."

"I don't think any of us are really, but we've had practice of dealing with heartbreak, and he hasn't." He said, passing Martha SJ in a moses basket. "We'll be back later." He sighed, getting into the TARDIS and materializing off. Martha grabbed the bag she had been given and slung it on her shoulder before turning round, heading into the hub. She put the bag on the sofa before putting SJ on her desk, watching her sleep as she sighed to herself.

"She looks so peaceful." Gwen sighed as her and Jack appeared behind her. "Poor child. Them lot seem to go through so much."

"That's why we all leave in the end, whether we like it or not." Jack said. "We all grow up and leave The TARDIS. Some have no choice."

"Me and Jack managed to get out before it was too late. Only one's that had the balls I think. Not that I regret one second of being there."

"Neither." Jack mumbled.

"What exactly happened to Mai?" Gwen asked.

"Timey-Wimey." Jack and Martha said before she had a chance to finish.

"Right." She said in confusion.

...

"It'll be ok Luke, you'll get through this." Clyde said, squeezing Rani's hand, as the other's stood further behind by The TARDIS.

"She's dead." He spat. "What's the point? She's gone and I have nothing left."

"You have a daughter at home to think about Luke!" Rani snapped. "I know just a few days ago we were all happy getting up in the morning, having a cuppa and looking at alien stuff before snuggling down to bed, but that's gone now! Your a father now, and Mai is gone. And because you refuse to even begin to accept it, the rest of us can't grieve. She was our friend too, remember?"

"I just need some time." He sighed, turning and walking through the doors and into the dorms, leaving them.

"He's still not good." Clyde said, as they got back into The TARDIS.

"He isn't gonna be for a while." Sarah-Jane sighed.

...

_**13 Bannerman Road;**_

"STUFF'S HERE!" Clyde shouted up the stairs as he carried the boxes up, putting the boxes in the attic as Sarah-Jane came through, passing SJ to Sky the next morning. "Rani's coming later, having a lie in." He said, ripping open the boxes.

"Right, cot." Sarah-Jane said, rolling up her sleeves and pulling out pieces, trying to work out how to put it together. "Oop!" She said, picking up a piece of paper that fell out from the instructions. "What's this then?" She muttered, turning it over. "Every girl must learn to fight." She repeated, before looking at the back reading: _to a attic in Ealing._

"Every girl must learn to fight?" Clyde asked, frowing and snatched it from out of her hand. "Nutter." He said, putting it on the side as they went back to building the cot.

_**StormCage Prison Facility, Cell 246; **_

"Thank you Angelo love." River sighed, taking the letter from him, freezing as she saw the name scribbled on the front. It said Cell 246 but underneath, there was writing in a perception filter, only River would be able to see. _Melody Pond._ She knew, what ever this was, it couldn't be good. She ripped open the letter, reading the carefully written words.

_We all learned how to fight._

She stared back at the words in confusion before sighing and opening up her diary, seeing if she could find anything that could explain.

_**Leadworth;**_

"Do you think that The Doctor could sort some of teleport thing out for us so we could go see River?" Rory asked, crashing onto the sofa as Amy walked in with the post.

"Maybe." She muttered, freezing and looking a envelope with '_to the girl who waited and the last centurion' _written on it. "Rory." She whispered, sitting down next to him and passing him it, as he opened it. "What does it say?"

_We all had to fight, every single one of us._

He stared down, frowning before showing Amy.

_**College; **_

"Bloody computer!" Charlie muttered, whacking the screen.

"What's up?" Sadie asked, bouncing Harley up and down.

"My course work, it's all gone!"

"How can it be gone?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Well all the writing is gone, all my notes, dissapeared!"

"How?"

"I don't know, but now all it says is this."

_But we all have to fight some day don't we? So please, call them back. Get them. Find them again._

_**Oxford University;**_

"What?" Luke sighed, swinging the door open and staring at a drunk student, he barely knew. "Barney is it?"

"Luke mate!" He grinned, placing his hand on the door frame. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" He muttered.

"That girl you had a bust up with at Lis' party last week, the one who ran off."

"What about her?" He snapped sourly.

"Can I have her number? She was fit." He slurred.

"Fuck off Barney!" He shouted.

"Sorry mate, but she was obviously not that into you, thought I'd have a crack."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT YOU-" He froze, looking at a blue envelope in his hand. "What's that?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, it came for you." Barney mumbled, Luke snatching it out of his hand and slamming the door on him. He sat down on the bed, carefully opening the letter and reading it.

_Find The Oncoming Storm._

_..._

**Please Review!**


	11. Where You Belong

_**Every girl must learn to fight.**_

_**We all learned how to fight. **_

_**We all had to fight, every single one of us. **_

_**But we all have to fight some day don't we? So please, call them back. Get them. Find them again.**_

_**Find The Oncoming Storm.**_

Luke stared down at the letter, trying to take it in. What the hell was going on? He reached over to his phone, typing out a quick text.

_Luke: Did you guys get a letter at all today? A weird one, with just a sentence on._

_Clyde: Nope._

_..._

_Clyde: Oh. Although there was a bit of paper in the instructions for the cot that was a bit odd._

_Luke: What did it say?_

_Clyde: Every girl must learn to fight. Why?_

_Luke: Well I got a letter about 5 minutes ago saying find the oncoming storm? Just wondering if it was connected that's all. Don't mention it to Mum, might worry her._

_Clyde: Don't worry I won't. Rani's just got here and she's gonna text Sadie and Charlie, see if they know anything._

_..._

_Clyde: Charlie's course work wiped, and all instead of his notes they said; but we all have to fight some day don't we? So please, call them back. Get them. Find them again._

_Luke: All of them?_

_Clyde: Every single piece. Why? _

_Luke: Dunno, just seems a bit odd that's all. _

_..._

_Luke: How's SJ?_

_Rani: She's ok. Sky's keeping a eye on her when she's awake whilst we all try and build this stuff together. We've managed to get the changing table up, and were starting on the buggy although the cot's a bit of a struggle. x_

_Luke: Sorry I'm not there to help. :/ x_

_Rani: It's fine, you need time for yourself. x _

_Luke: I'll be home soon. x_

_Rani: Me and your Mum were talking to River and we were thinking, maybe we should have some sort of memorial for her? We can't have a proper funeral obviously, but it's worth a go? Might help us a bit? x_

_Luke: Yeah. Ok. Good idea. I realise now I need to sort myself out, like Mai said when we saw her as a hologram, my side of the family doesn't do the abandoning, not saying that The Doctor and River wanted to abandon her._

_Rani: That's good to hear. :) x_

_Luke: Also, well you know Martha? Because she was so experienced in the field, UNIT rushed her through to be a doctor? Well I was thinking maybe I could do that? So I could be with SJ? x_

_Rani: And work for UNIT? Are you mad? x_

_Luke: All I want to do is get back to her as soon as possible x_

_Rani: Yeah, but if you work for them, you can't exactly say, oh my daughter is the granddaughter of the man your company is completely based on can you? x_

_Luke: See your point, but I have to find some way out of here soon. x_

...

"Right. Cot's in there now." Clyde said, walking into the attic. "Nice job with the buggy." He smiled, looking at it as it sat next to Mr Smith.

"Sarah-Jane, alert." Mr Smith said as he opened up. "UNIT forces are entering Bannerman Road, converging on this house."

"Well what the hell do they want?" Rani asked, clutching SJ to her chest.

"Mum?" Sky said timidly.

"It'll be ok Sky, don't worry." Sarah-Jane said, hugging her tightly before heading downstairs and out the door, onto the driveway, Rani, Clyde and Sky following her behind. "I made it very clear last time, I don't want you on my property!" She snapped to a man getting out of the car. "Colonel Mace, we meet again."

"Sarah-Jane Smith. I would chat but this is a matter of a emergency. We've been given ultimate code red by Geneva." He said.

"WHAT?" She spluttered.

"What's ultimate cod red?" Clyde asked.

"Planet Earth is at war." She murmered. "But the sky is clear, what the hell is going on?"

"We recieved a transmission a matter of hours ago, and won't be fully explained until we got the people requested together."

"It could be a hoax!" She half shouted. "Your going ultimate code red on a anonymous transmission?"

"It's on the subject of the protection of timelords on Earth. So for The Doctor and Doctor Song."

"What?" She whispered, trying not to look back at SJ.

"Oh here they come." He said, turning back round from watching the Torchwood SUV drive up, them all getting out.

"What's going on then?" Jack asked as they all said their hello's.

"The transmission wasn't from Earth."

...

"Sweetie, what the hell is going on?" River cried, hanging onto the scanner as The TARDIS thrashed around, more than ever.

"I'm trying to stop her." He called out, flicking switches. "Were under attack!"

"This is the most powerful ship with the most powerful defences in the universe, how are we under attack?"

"I don't know!" He shouted, running round to the scanner as River ran the other way, trying to land the ship. His face dropped as he saw the readings, before typing in rapidly and pulling a leaver. "We need to go, because whatever it is, we can't face it."

"That energy is off the scale." She said, running round and looking at the scanner. "Were gonna have to hide."

"If it's after us, then yes." He muttered.

"But SJ..." She whispered. "Will they go after her?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "If they wanted The TARDIS with all that power they could have just teleported us out, I think they are after us. But I think it's best we send her away, Sarah-Jane will understand. We'll send her to Jenny, she'll be safe."

"Sarah-Jane will, but what about Luke?" She asked as the plummeted towards Earth.

"Looks like they are after us time lords, so we have to hide, because whatever they are, they are powerful, more than I have ever seen, I'm sorry River but I can't do it this time!"

"Send me back to prison, if we go in different directions, we can escape!"

"No way Mel." He said, pulling her into a embrace. "I love you, and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Yet were gonna send SJ away? She's not even our resposibility, we can't just go storming in there and take her can we? And why do we have to send her to Jenny? Why can't she stay here with us?"

"She might not be time lord, and you know that. We can't risk it, she's only a baby, and if they get in here, I'd never forgive myself if she was hurt." He said calmly.

...

"You said you'd fight!" He snapped.

"I am! But we made a deal, one you still have to finish."

"Yes." He said bitterly. "Were working on it."

"You said they'd be protected."

"I agreed she'd be protected, I've seen the prophecy with my own eyes. He'll destroy them and take us with it."

"I've seen the end of all this, you know that."

"But you'd fight, even though know what happens?"

"They are still my people too Rassilion. I am still time lord as well. And I'll fight for our planet."

"How could you say that? Have you ever regenerated?"

"Just because I've never regenerated or my regeneration has been disabled doesn't mean I am not of time lord creation. My father is one of the greatest time lords, and so is my mother."

"Your father is the reason your here!" He shouted. "Your mother, a human, that's all she is."

"But she's still time lord. You know her name, you see the whole of time, you know who she is. She's no normal human. Believe me, this is my world too, my home planet. I don't want it to crash and burn. Every time lord has to fight Rassilion, and I am no exception."

"Go." He said sternly. "No matter what prophecy there is, we still have a war out there. On the front line, that's where you belong, Halo."

**Please Review!**


	12. Be True To Who You Are

"HALO, WATCH YOUR BACK!" She ran behind a half blown up wall, clutching her gun tightly to her chest, before a young man, Johnson, who was about 450, 24 human years, came running next to her, ducking by the wall. "Are you mad, you'll get yourself killed!"

"This is Gallifrey, we don't get killed remember?"

"You know as well as I your the best soldier we've got." He said out of breath, peering round the corner.

"Oh there's better than me."

"That's only if the prophecy is true." He said, looking back at her.

"Your not meant to know about the prophecy!"

"Neither are you." He said sternly. "I won't lie but I don't think we have much hope, if he does it, The Doctor, he better hurry up."

"The war, it'll be time locked, you know that?"

"And creation will be saved. And The Daleks will be sent to hell forever, and they'll take us with it. But it's just a story, we'll find a way out of this, don't you worry, were not gonna die." He grinned nervously at her as she just stared back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"We'll get out of this, I promise." He said, grabbing her arm and dragging her as they ran across the battle field, into the battle station. They rushed inside, clocking in and towards the desks, talking to fellow soldiers.

"Polymos is down, destroyed." Mai said, running in.

"How?" Someone shouted across, as they fiddled with computers at the same time, directing battle fleets and ships across the universe. "Arcadia station alpha, online. Polymos isn't even fighting, not relatively in the field, so how the hell did that happen?"

"We had Daleks from the 44th battle fleet after us when we went to start our plans, so they must have found out about us using the Nestene Conciousness and infiltrated." She said, walking round to the main empty desk, and leaning over, typing away and bringing something up on the screen, everyone watching as the ground shook from the battle outside. "We could try this?"

"22nd century..." Captain Ada muttered from behind. "Earth, for christ sake Halo what is your obsession with the humans?" Mai cursed under her breath, biting her lip as she finished typing, turning round to them. "Dopplegangers?" She rose her eyebrows at her. "Gangers are your idea? Halo, they made a massive protest about it being cruel, how could you force them to be that, have you got disitergrated being one of them?"

"I did as a matter of fact!" She snapped back.

"Oh really now?" Captain Ada said sarcastically.

"I shouldn't even be here!" Mai shouted.

"Don't you think I know that?" Captain Ada shouted back. "I've done my reasearch, your wern't born here, you've only just appeared the last month or so. So who are you really Halo?" She asked, everyone turning silent, listening in anticipation.

"My name is Mai Halo, well was, it's a long story. I'm time lord, that's all you need to know." She blabbed on, sounding much like The Doctor.

"News coming through!" Someone at a station interupted her, the whole room still shaking ferociously. "The Doctor's hacked into the main frame, oh my god, he's time locking us!"

"And that's my cue to go!" Mai said quickly, grabbing her gun and screwdriver, running out into the battle field.

"Wait, STOP HER!" Captain Ada shouted. "And get all troops to The Doctor, tell Rasillion. We are not dying now!"

Mai ran across the battlefield, dodging bodies on the floor, and hiding round corners as Daleks fled past, making her way towards a broken glass dome, heading towards the doors of the high council of the timelords, where the latest meeting was being held, the strategy against the prophecy from The Doctor. But that isn't who she was looking for. There was a woman, somewhere, she could just help her.

...

"You understand why we have to take her?" River whispered, cradling SJ close to her chest.

"Of course." Sarah-Jane said, mentally slapping herself. She knew that The Doctor needed protecting, even if he wasn't here, whoever was after him would come to Earth, and the planet still needed protecting. "Look after her Luke." She glanced at him, as he put his bags in The TARDIS. He had rushed down from uni, refusing to let The Doctor and River take his baby away.

"Bye Mum." He whispered, giving her one last hug and taking Sky's hand before they all walked into The TARDIS and materialized off. She didn't want Sky getting hurt but they could use her, incase they needed Jenny, the perfect soldier.

"Right, were ready." Rani said down a walkie talkie she grabbed from behind her back. "Go, go, go!" She called down it as they ran downstairs, heading back out the door as UNIT and Torchwood re appeared on the drive.

"Come on then Cornel Mace." Sarah-Jane said as he climbed out of the long truck outside the house. "What the hell is going on?" She asked as Jack, Gwen, Martha and Mickey walked back towards her, Clyde and Rani.

"Were getting the signal from here." He said, pointing at a screen as they walked into the truck.

"But that's-" Martha began.

"No it can't be..." Jack whispered.

"What's there?" Clyde asked.

"Well, that's where Gallifrey was..." Sarah-Jane said.

...

"Why are you giving up so quickly?" Luke asked quietly as they leaned against The TARDIS. "You never give up, Mum taught me that."

"I am so old now." The Doctor said, as they watched River and Sky talk to Jenny with SJ. "I don't have the drive to fight anymore."

"Would you if she was here?"

"Yeah." He whispered, patting a hand on his shoulder and walking into The TARDIS again. Luke walked forward as River smiled weakly, hugging them a goodbye each as Jenny held SJ.

"If you need us, we'll be there, don't worry." River whispered, walking into The TARDIS and dematerialized.

"Do we have to be here?" Sky asked Luke as Jenny walked in, as they both eyed up their new home.

"I'm not stupid Sky, there's only one reason Mum would send you with me too." He said sternly, looking at her. "Something's after The Doctor, River and SJ, because they are time lords, and now they are being defended, I'm not stupid, I saw UNIT's truck at the end of the street when I drove back home."

"There was some broadcast sent to them, telling them to protect The Doctor, but I don't understand cause he's not on Earth?" Sky said.

"Yeah but that's the first place they'd go for him, whoever they are." He sighed. "Were busting out of here, tonight."

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know, anywhere."

"Luke, were on another planet?"

"I've got this." Luke said, digging into his bag and taking out River's vortex minipulator.

"Where did you get that?"

"When Mai dissolved, it fell of her wrist, I picked it up before anyone noticed. So, tonight, were getting out of here."

...

Mai pushed the half broken door open and slid inside. The room was full of bookcases fallen over, burn marks in the carpet, and generally looking like a bomb had hit it. She stared at the woman in a white suit and skirt behind the desk, with her eyes closed swaying her hands in circles, like she was dividing things. Around her hands were gold balls of light, circling her hands. She walked slowly towards the desk and sat down.

"They got the messages."

"Good." Mai sighed.

"Come on, practice." She said. Mai picked up her hands, and started mimicking her actions, as more golden balls appeared. "They got the messages."

"Good." Mai said. "Do you think he'll be able to do it?"

"If he can get here before he time locks the war without causing a paradox, then he should."

"I shouldn't even be here." Mai sighed. "We need a bit of privacy." She said, making one of the balls shoot forward and dissapear, hearing slumps to the ground along the hallway. The woman stoppend and put her hands down, and half of the golden balls dissapeared, as she watched Mai.

"You know Rasillion isn't going to protect them?"

"Knew from day one, if I want them protected, he's gonna think their obviously worth something."

"Can you see anything yet?" She whispered.

"Their running away. Sky and Luke with SJ, and Mum and Dad. Rasillion must have sent something after them. Where the heck is Romana when you need her?"

"Stick to what's important Mai."

"Nanna, she's my child and they are my parents, of course it's important!" She sighed. "I can't see the De-mat gun." She groaned. The whole room shook as she nearly fell of her chair but kept her balance, and kept the balls of light going as she heard crashes from outside.

"What is it Mai?"

"Arcadia has fallen, he's on his way back!" She snapped her eyes open.

...

"River why the hell didn't you show me this sooner!" The Doctor asked, clutching the letter in his hand and a picture of all the other messages sent as he ran round the console, dropping them on the floor as he typed away in panic.

"What is it?"

"Something is calling us!"

"What's calling us?" She asked as she looked over his shoulder to the screen.

"Our home."

**Please Review!**


	13. The Time War

When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end.

But however hard you try, you can't run forever.

Everybody knows that everybody dies.

And nobody knows it like the Doctor.

But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it.

"If I'm gonna die here, properly this time, just tell me." Mai said as she searched through the crates. Her Nanna sat behind her, waiting as Mai searched and searchd in the abandoned warehouse.

"Did it scare you?" She asked, ignoring Mai.

"Did what scare me?" She asked, pulling out the de-mat gun. "Here we are."

"You know what I mean. You watched it burn. Arcadia fell and you saw it, you couldn't run or not watch because you wern't really there."

"I know how he feels now. The pain and suffering. I thought he was just being stubborn and pompus, but now I understand the hurt of it. I'm gonna get out of here and be with my parents, where I should have been all this time. I shouldn't have been getting pregnant and running away."

"I thought you wanted SJ protected?"

"I do. And I don't regret having her but I should have been with Mum and Dad. And now look what's happened? It's just like what happened to my grandfather, dying and casually becoming a soldier again. But Rome wasn't time locked!" Mai muttered, looking at the gun.

"Your a time lord, it's not surpising you ended up here."

"Dad's time lord, Mum's human plus time lord, doesn't mean I am!"

"You have no faith in youself do you? That's why your father had Rose, Martha, Donna, Jack and your grandparents. They thought they were worthless, and he showed them they were brilliant. And so are you, you need that more than anything, you just didn't have the time for that to happen, everything was thrown on your shoulders and by the time you had fought Kovarian and you and your father gained each other's trust back, the worst happened. So I tell you what your gonna do." She said getting up and leading Mai to the open door, looking across the battlefield one again. "Your gonna get out of this, and your gonna go home and make up for all the adventures you never had with him."

"But what if he doesn't want these adventures, he thought I was dead." Mai asked, heaving up the gun in her arms.

"Your his daughter, like he'd dump you on earth."

"Wouldn't be a first." She muttered.

"He was upset. I looked, and I saw, he realised what a idiot he had been, he regretted everything he had done to you. So you get out of here, and you have the life you never had, 'cause life is short, especially with him."

"When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try, you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies. And nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it." She chuckled lightly. "My mother said that. _Will_ say that." She sighed. "That's the burden of it, The Doctor told me everything about River before he found out who I was. Now I know how she dies, and I have to think about that every day."

"I know it's hard love but if we don't sort this out you might never see any of them again, you won't be able to say goodbye at Darillium."

"Like I could be there." Mai scoffed. "That's for them, for him to say goodbye to her. Not me. I couldn't be there."

"She's your mother."

"I know." She sighed. "And she left me for my own safety, and I love her for that. But I'm gonna be a bad mother. Amy and River, lost their babies because of war, and stayed away for their baby's safety. But me, I'm just abandoning her. Because I can't cope!" She spat, a single tear rolling down her face. "And I will stay away because I'm a coward, and one day, she'll hate me, because I left her. But that's what we do isn't it?" She looked up at her Nanna. "Us time lords. We run away and we abandon and we hurt them. Because we must."

"What matters now is you save your people Mai."

"Let's go then." She whispered, walking out. "And that's the building there yeah?" She said pointing at another abandoned warehouse a few metres away.

"He finds it in there after the explosion, and uses it with the moment, so be quick."

"And I get to go home? Or do I stay locked in here?"

"Take this..." She said, passing Mai a vortex minipulator from her pocket.

"I'll come back for you Nanna."

"I need to stay here, there's still a time in his past that I need to be there for. When he time locks it, there will be a brief second you can get out through, but some things may come through with you, that's why I sent for protection."

"Who's protection?"

"UNIT and Torchwood."

"Brilliant." She muttered. "Bye Nanna." She said, hugging her tightly before running across towards the battle field. She clutched the de-mat gun close to her chest, ready to run into the building and looked back for a second, noticing her Nanna had gone. She looked down at her watch. _10 seconds._ She fell backwards as a flash of light appeared in front of her, Sky and Luke holding SJ appearing in front of them. "NO!" She screamed as the building exploded, the gun still in her hands and not in the wreckage.

"Mai." Luke whispered, cradling SJ as she cried. "Oh my god Mai!" He said as he started to cry. "I- we all thought you were dead!"

"No." Mai whispered, ignoring Luke and shaking her head at the building. "It exploded!" She snapped, looking back at them.

"Just in time too, we could have died!" Luke said, walking towards Mai to give her a hug. "I can't believe your alive!"

"Oh god no!" Mai fretted, pushing him away and over to the building as it burned.

"Mai! Where the hell are we? What's going on?" Luke snapped angrily.

"Time is about to be re-written, if I don't do this." She called back as she ran off, he had to be not far from here.

"MAI! IGNORE ME THAT'S FINE BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER?"

"I'm sorry but this is important!" She stopped and looked back at him.

"What more important than SJ?"

"If I don't sort this, there will be no SJ! Because your mother will never have met The Doctor again when he was still 10, so she would have never found you! And you would have never found me, because The Doctor would have never met River, in fact, she wouldn't be River, she'd be normal human Melody Pond again. Infact she might not have existed, so if you don't mind Luke!" She growled, walking back down and snatching his wrist and typing in coordinates on the vortex minipulator and attatching Sky to him. "Hope and luck, that's all I have now."

"NO!" He shouted as she teleported them off, running to find a version of The Doctor before he knew them.

...

"Those letters, when did you get them?" The Doctor asked as he stormed into the UNIT truck with River, getting lots of surprised looks from everyone.

"Doctor." Sarah-Jane managed to mutter.

"Listen-" Martha began.

"Oh come off it you lot, I knew you were here I'm not stupid. But we've managed to track the source." The Doctor interupted. "I take it you lot have as well then."

"How the hell is Gallifrey getting a message to us?" Jack asked.

"Oh I don't know..." The Doctor muttered.

"Your bloody daughter!" They looked round to see Luke and Sky storm into the truck, Luke muttering in anger!

"Luke what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"So somehow we track her down, and what does she do? She ignores us, including SJ and sends us home!"

"Luke, Mai's dead." The Doctor mumbled darkly.

"Oh no she isn't!" He said loudly and angrily. "She's very much alive and in the time war!"

"What?" The Doctor whispered. "She can't be it's time locked!"

"Doctor, our little girl is not in the time war is she?" River gasped, tears brimming in her eyes.

"This is Mai Song calling the Unified Inteligence Task Force. COME ON SOMEONE!" A hologram of Mai appeared, pointing her sonic in front of her, before pulling it down and grinning. "I don't have much time but Dad, time could be re-written. Someone..." She glared at Luke quickly. "Got in the way so I couldn't get the de-mat gun in the wreckage. I need to know if it's safe to go in there. I don't have time to explain."

"Just put it inside the door and go, you only have a split second to get out!" He said jumping up, tears of happiness streaming down his face. "Your alive! I just want to tell you how much I regretted treating you badly. I could promise you the whole of time and space."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because you know I can't. I always mess it up."

"No Daddy, I mess it up." She grinned. "And when I get out of here, were gonna go see time and space, you and me. Just you wait." She winked, before dissapearing.

...

"I guess we'll see you soon yeah?" River asked as they pulled out of a hug. River, Mai and The Doctor stood alone in the control room after being reunited.

"No you won't." Mai said, getting looks of confusion from both her parents. "I'm moving back in."

"Right well I'm gonna have to make a nursery now and another extra room for Luke-" The Doctor blabbed on.

"There gonna share a room sweetie." River interupted.

"No they're not!"

"Doctor-"

"No." Mai interupted. "Just me. I'm not staying here anymore."

"What about Luke and SJ?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm leaving them."

"She's your baby, your gonna leave her?"

"It'll be better for her, away from all this. Sarah-Jane gets the odd alien, what we do, I don't want her knowing or be near this. I know Luke will look after her."

"Are you sure?"

"It's ok, we never get to raise our children in this family. I'll be fine. I'm going to talk to him." She sighed, walking out of the doors across the drive where everyone was standing outside, SJ in Sarah-Jane's arms. She walked past them and into the empty UNIT truck, where Luke was sitting. "I'm sorry." She whispered. He looked at her, and knew exactly what she was about to say.

"Please don't." He said, tears brimming in his eyes, putting his forehead to hers. "Don't."

"I'm sorry." She kissed him lightly on the head, turning back and walked out the truck, tears splilling down her cheeks and walked to Sarah-Jane, placing a kiss on SJ's head, before walking to The TARDIS.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE MAI!" Luke shouted. "PLEASE DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO HER." He fell onto his knees as she opened the doors and The TARDIS materialzed.

**Please Review!**


	14. Ice Cream And Goverhypes

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked sensitively. They stood round the console, waiting for River to come down. "Come on, me and you, time and space. Were getting rid of your mother, just us having fun eh?" He winked at her, elbowing her in the side as she chuckled at him, but the pain was still in her eyes.

"There's one place I really wanna go." She said, quietly walking round the console, pulling levers and typing away. She looked back at The Doctor as he watched her, frowning. "You keep forgetting you taught me didn't you? Sorry, just this time. First off though, StormCage."

...

"I'm sorry I'm going as soon as your back sweetie." River said as she pulled out of her hug with Mai.

"It's ok Mum." She said quietly.

"It'll be fun next time we see each other though yeah?" River said, heading back into her cell. "We'll go to Darillium! Your father's been promising for ages!" She grinned.

Then, hearts missed a beat in that room. The Doctor's and Mai's happiness died down, because they knew. It was nearly time for River to come to the library.

_The towers sang and you cried..._

"Come on Pond Song, time for time and space!" The Doctor grinned fasley, grabbing Mai's wrist and headed towards The TARDIS.

"Don't call me that." Mai sighed, rolling her eyes. "Bye Mum!" she called back, walking into The TARDIS. She shut the doors behind her and leaned against them, as The TARDIS materialized.

"It's all messed up." The Doctor whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll see her again soon."

"Yeah but it'll be a time before I was travelling with you, before she realises who I am. Or even, a time before I was even born. That's my mother we've just left, I'm never gonna see her again."

"She'll always be your mother."

"Not _my _River though." She said, turning round, facing him. "Her whole life was based around you. There isn't a time when she doesn't know who you are. There's a massive part of her life where I'm not in it. So I've just said goodbye to my mother, River Song, Melody Pond, and I never get to see her again."

"I know, I know." The Doctor sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Fancy some ice cream?" He whispered into her hair.

...

"Feburary 2021, Mr Manopolo's ice cream empourium is opened, one little branch in Sheffield and by May, they're nationwide! And in 3 months time, just ready for Christmas, America buy into it and then on January the 1st, 2025 Mr Manopolo's ice cream empourium is named greatest dairy products producer this century." Mai walked over from the counter, plonking two bowls of ice cream on the table, sitting opposite The Doctor. "Fish fingers and custard, yum!" The Doctor grinned, digging his spoon straight in like a excited child.

"I can't believe they even had that flavour!" Mai chuckled, tucking into her plain mint choc chip.

"Mr Manopolo's was the first ice cream company ever to make any flavour of ice cream, no matter what your request."

"So from what I can guess..." Mai said, looking round the room. "2026? Yeah, late 2026, between October 14th and 17th I'd say."

"Your getting the hang of it." He grinned at her.

"There's something I didn't tell you."

"Oh."

"When I was in the time war, I met Nanna." He stared blankly at her. "And she helped me. She taught me how to use the gift."

"Really? That's brilliant." He grinned. "Time lord males never learnt how to use the gift, but the women did. Your very lucky young lady." He smiled, tapping her on the nose before eating his ice cream again.

"What is it with you and fish fingers and custard anyway?"

"I like them, they're my favourite food!"

"What about something normal, like... bananas?"

"I actually used to love bananas!"

"What and you don't now?"

"Haven't tried one in this body."

"You've been in that body how long? Including the time waiting for Lake Silencio? 203 years? And you haven't ate a banana?"

"Never found the time."

"203 years and never had the chance to eat a banana? Your life must have been so boring without me."

"And your life must have been so boring without us." A woman snapped. They looked round and saw another woman sit opposite Mai and a man next to her. They both stared in confusion, not knowing who they were. "And of course you don't look a day older do you?" The woman interupted before they could say anything. "We thought you were dead, and then we heard you wasn't! You didn't even come and see us so we knew you were ok! And you abandoned your daughter, how could you do that?"

"Mum can we get a ice cream?" A young boy said as he appeared at the woman's side with a young girl next to him, staying silent.

"There you go Harely love." The man said, passing him some money. "Go with The Doctor. This is The Doctor by the way." He said, half smiling at The Doctor as he got up and walked over with the kids to the counter.

"Oh my god." Mai whispered.

"You don't look a day older than when we last saw you. Demons Run and then you died." Sadie said, a little calmer.

"That's because I'm not. For me it's only been about a month, I escaped the time war just the other day. But really? 10 years and I didn't visit?"

"Why did you leave him? You left him to raise her."

"How is she?" Mai whispered.

"Spoilers." Charlie muttered, smiling. "We can't tell you that."

"I hate you guys." She chuckled.

"He renamed her." Sadie sighed, squeezing one of Mai's hands. "We all agreed that wasn't the right name for her. Even Sarah-Jane."

"What did he call her?" She looked at Charlie as he called back to the children at the counter.

"Melody love, don't get the fish fingers and custard, you know your father doesn't like you eating that."

"But I like it." She said sweetly, trotting over beside him. "Why doesn't Daddy like me eating it?"

"It's a bad memory, but I'll tell you what, you can have it this once, our little secret yeah?" Sadie smiled at her, giving her a wink.

"Yay!" Melody grinned. "Thank you Aunty Sadie!" She giggled and ran back off to the counter.

"You called her Melody..." Mai whispered, wiping a tear quickly from her eyes.

"He only just let us see her. We took her out and snuck her to see Amy and Rory, he refused to let them see her! Sarah-Jane argued with him and Rani and Clyde, all of them did, but he wouldn't let them. We only just managed to be able to see her, as long as she never told him who we took her to see. So every other weekend, we bundle up in the car and drive down to Leadworth. And then occasionally, Martha and Jack and Mickey might be there, because they knew that The Doctor would appreaciate it."

"What did you say about me to her?"

"Luke says nothing. Rani and Sarah-Jane and Clyde always argue with him about it, they don't hate you, they understood. They spent the last 10 years believing that you'd come back, and they still do. Amy and Rory don't know what to say, neither do we. So when she asks, we just say your Mummy was a special lady who done everything for you."

"And Harley?"

"We show him pictures and talk all the time. All we knew is you left in The TARDIS, we didn't know if you came back. You could have been dead for all we knew!"

"Mummy, that's the lady in all the pictures at home!" Harley said as he plopped onto the table next to them with The Doctor. "That's Mai!

"You've got so big Har!" She grinned, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Where's Melody?" Charlie asked.

"She's just grabbing her ice cream from the counter-" They all span round as they heard a crash from the counter, and saw a Goverhype, with it's long hand wrapped around Melody's mouth, her blonde hair falling to her shoulders. Glass shattered from the sneeze guard and the whole shop screamed as Melody wriggled.

"Melody!" Mai screamed.

**Please Review!**


	15. Collecting Your Jar Of Hearts

"Come on, we've met before. You know me." Mai said calmly, walking forward. "Let her go, she's just a child."

"Mai Halo." It screeched.

"Haven't been that in a long time." She replied.

"It's ok Melody, your gonna be fine." The Doctor said from behind her, walking forward and next to Mai.

"I want my Daddy." She said, starting to cry.

"It's ok, we'll get him." Mai said, trying not to cry herself, biting her lip. She turned back and looked at Sadie as she took her phone out of her bag before looking back, hearing mumbles on the phone.

"Am I gonna die?" She asked innocently.

"Of course not, like I'd let that happen." Mai said, giving her a brave smile.

"So if I get out of here, can I do something?" She asked. "Can I set Demon's Run on fire?"

"Sweetie, when we get out of here, we can both set Demon's Run on fire. I think you may have been listening to some of Mummy and Daddy's conversations don't you?" She mentally slapped herself afterwards, only making what was left to happen worse.

"I don't have a Mummy. But she is a special lady who done everything for me. Until she went. But I know how to find her. I just have to find the blue box."

"Melody."

"Yeah?"

"Mummy wouldn't want you to find the blue box."

"Did you know her?"

"I did, very well." Mai gasped, tears rolling down her face. "NO!" She shouted as The Doctor ran forward catching Melody as the Goverhype dropped her. The Doctor checked her over as she passed out and there was a bang, as Goverhype burst into dust. "Melody." She gasped as she ran towards her, stroking her hair. "Is she ok?"

"She's just passed out."

"Melody! Is she ok?" They all turned round to see Luke with a big gun in his hand, throwing it to the side, with Rani and Clyde. Luke rushed to her side, looking at her without noticing The Doctor or Mai. The whole shop was empty apart from them now. "Please, step away from her, she needs to be with her family now."

"Yes, sorry." Mai whispered.

...

"What happened sweetie?" He asked as Melody sat on the boot of the car, The Doctor and Mai watching from a distance.

"There was a woman, talking to Aunty Sadie and Uncle Charlie, and she told me that it would be ok. Then I said that if I wanted to find Mummy then I'd have to find the blue box."

"Who told you about that?"

"Nanny." She said innocently. "She talks about it all the time when your not there. But the lady told me not to go and look for the blue box, that Mummy wouldn't want me to."

"We don't need Mummy, because you have me ok?" He snapped. "I don't want you to talk about Mummy ok?"

"There she is!" Melody smiled, waving at Mai.

"No..." Luke whispered, walking a few steps forward as Mai and The Doctor dissapeared round the corner and into The TARDIS, materializing off. "Nah." He muttered, shaking his head.

...

"I just want today to be changed, I don't want to be away for 10 years." Mai whispered.

"Are you sure? Your gonnna be re-writing time." The Doctor asked, as they walked out the door and back into 2011.

"Sure Dad." She smiled at him. "Do you think I made a mistake? Do you think I should have stayed? Or at least taken Melody with me?"

"You done what was best for your family, what you thought was best for all of us, and that's what we time lords do." He smiled, kissing her on the head.

"Come on you, we've got things to talk about!" Sadie shouted over from her back door.

"Seeya later." Mai chuckled, walking inside.

"Your gonna have to face him at Christmas y'know." Charlie said as they walked into the kitchen, carrying Harley.

"Shit!" Mai muttered, hopping onto the work surface as Sadie out the kettle on. "Forgot about that, do I really have to go? I'll stay with you, Dad can go see Sarah-Jane. Come on, we'll go do something, anywhere in time, I'll borrow The TARDIS. We haven't done anything together in ages."

"We were 14 years old and you dissapeared off with them, and you only came back because he left you here, and that whole time all you done was try and find a way to find him again." Sadie said. "Anyway, don't you want to spend Christmas with your daughter? Your gonna have to sort some sort of custody thing out, but how do you tell the courts that your a time traveller? And we know you still love him, we get your upset, can't you two sort it out? He loves you too, he'll take you back in a flash and-" She blabbed on.

"What?" Mai interupted. "Sorry, I thought you knew. You do understand I left SJ- Melody..." She corrected herself. "With Luke because I wouldn't be coming back for her. She doesn't need me."

"So, your gonna let your daughter be brought up with no mother, and leave her for the rest of her life?"

"I'll pop up every now and then, keep a eye on her."

"What and leave us?"

"No! I'll come back and see you all the time, but I can't with her. She can't have me in her life, I'm too dangerous. I was dangerous before I even knew who I was, so I don't even want to dare to think how dangerous I am now."

"You make yourself sound like a member of outerspace mafia family." Charlie muttered.

"I'm not being headhunted Char. Just I've done shit y'know? When my dad regenerated, time before last, there were these aliens called the Sycorax, remember on Christmas Day? The spaceship?"

"That was his fault?"

"Well they smelt the regeneration energy from millions of miles away in space! Us timelords shouldn't even live on Earth, it's a level 5 planet that can only just be able to track a ship coming into orbit! A bottle of our blood can change the history of the universe, that's why we stayed on Gallifrey!"

"Then why are you still here?"

"Like I'm gonna keep away from you lot!"

"When are we gonna see you again?"

"Soon." Mai sighed, typing away on her vortex minipulator. "Sorry. Love you guys." She pressed one final button, teleporting off.

...

"Happy birthday Mels!" She heard chorus' through the door. She looked around to find herself outside the door of the attic hearing Rani, Clyde, Sarah-Jane, Sadie, Charlie and for some reason, Maria.

"When's Dad gonna get here?" Mels asked as Mai silently walked in and stood by the door without anyone noticing.

"He'll be here soon sweetie." Sarah-Jane said as Mai coughed, everyone turning round and staring at her.

"Happy Birthday Melody." She whispered.

**Please Review!**


	16. Mels, Melody and River Smith

"Oh my god it's you!" Melody said, getting up from sitting on the floor and slowly walking forward, before anyone else could say anything.

"You've met before?" Sarah-Jane spluttered, knowing she couldn't have remembered Mai from being a baby.

"Nan it's the woman from the ice cream shop! The woman who told me not to find Mum!"

"Don't talk like that Mels, your father doesn't like you talking about her!" Sarah-Jane snapped, her eyes staring at Mai apologetically. "Go and help Harley with the tea."

"Nan-"

"Mels!" Mels sighed and walked past Mai without looking at her twice before shutting the door behind her.

"Oh god!" They all exclaimed, rushing towards Mai.

"Where the bloody hell have you been Mai, it's been 13 years!" Clyde said.

"Well it's been a week since I left for me! Also, I've got a bone to pick with you lot! Why the hell did you lot re name my baby?"

"It was Luke's idea." Rani muttered.

"What?" Mai whispered. "He hates any mention of me and then he re names her to something that possibly screams me! Just like my mother, when she was in the ice cream shop she was Melody, now she's a teenager she's Mels, let me guess, next time I see her she'll be River Song!"

"Who's River Song?" Melody interupted, appearing again. "DAD HURRY UP! I TOLD YOU IT'S THAT WOMAN!" She called round the corner.

"No..."

"Come on love, that could have been anyone-" He froze as he walked through the door, staring at Mai. "Go to your room pack your bags, get everything." He snapped.

"But I haven't even seen Auntie Sky yet and-"

"MELS!" He shouted.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mai snapped.

"Don't you start taking the moral fucking high ground!"

"WHOAH CALM IT I'M GOING!" Mels shouted, walking out.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing here?"

"Can't see my daughter on her birthday can I?" Mai hissed.

"Cause the last 13 birthday's wern't enough were they?"

"I'm gonna go help Mels pack..." Maria said getting up.

"Whoah no!" Mai snapped. "I forgot about you, I didn't have the chance to talk to you, you still kissed him!"

"It was 13 years ago!"

"Well it wasn't that long ago for me! I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!"

"You abandon her and then 13 years later you claim her as your daughter, hm!"

"Shutup Maria!" Rani and Clyde shouted at her as Mai pushed past, heading through the corridor to find Melody, eventually finding her room, where she was packing.

"Mels-"

"Who are you?" She snapped, spinning round and looking at Mai. "You've just turned my world upside down. I first met you and a Goverhype appeared, we hadn't seen them in a while until you appeared. Then you come here and my birthday is ruined. My Dad has never spoken to me like that, in fact nobody. He only ever talks like that about my mother. So you wanna know who I think you are?" She spat.

"Melody, please."

"It must have been your fault she left. You must have done something to make my mum go. I'm being forced out of the house I was raised in because of you!"

"Look, if you understood-"

"NO!" She shouted. "Everyone thinks I don't understand but I perfectly do. Not to be vain but I'm smart, and I know what happened to my mother! Demons Run and her dying and then the war, I know these things but nobody has the bloody decency to explain me properly what has happened! All these things don't add up, and it's all to do with that blue box you told me not to find!"

"Melody, it's complicated."

"JUST TELL ME!" She screamed, leaning forward and her and accidently hitting the vortex minipulator.

...

Mai sat bolt upright, looking around to realise she was in the same room as before, but things were different, time must have moved forward. She looked round to find a letter in front of her with the words _you know this is for you_ printed on the front. She picked it up, ripping open the letter and quickly reading it.

_Luckily I have Dad's knowledge, but then again, from what I understand my mother's family had great intelect too. I managed to work out what I had done and when you'd appear again. Your 3 months ahead in time. After that day, we never spoke of you again, or my mum, Dad just shouted at us if we did, which led to them arguing with him, especially Rani and Clyde. Sorry I sent you here, it was accident. I'm sorry the way I acted, something's are never to be learned. But I need your help, for my mother's sake. Today, Dad's getting married._

Mai's heart skipped a beat, tears rolling down her face.

_Maria kind of threw herself on him, and he couldn't get out of it. I can't stand her. She slags you off, 'the woman who ruined Mels' birthday' she calls you. And then, she tried to convince me that she was my mother, how they kept it a secret, and how I couldn't tell anyone. I'm not stupid, she couldn't be my mother if she tried. Great Nanna Amy and Great Grandad Rory tell me about the blue box, but refuse to help me find it, but that's ok. I understand my mum was a time traveller, and so were her parents. I spend my spare time finding them, going out at night. Dad doesn't notice anymore, Maria doesn't leave him alone for one second. She kicked Sky out, and doesn't let Rani and Clyde in the house, she's overpowered Nan, and she's one of the strongest people I know. I go out and try and find them, under the name of River Song. You kept saying that name, so I thought if they found out that person was looking for them, they'd come and see what was going on. I'm scared though, I got pregnant. I know Mum and Dad had me young, but not this young. So if you see Mum, tell her this: I'm scared and I need you. Dad needs you, he may never talk about you and get angry when your mentioned, but we all know he still loves you so much. Please come and save me at least. Re-write time, because none of us want this, we want our old life back. I want to be in The TARDIS._

Mai threw the letter to the floor in anger, bolting out the room and into the attic.

"MR SMITH I NEED YOU!" She screamed.

"Mai, your back!" The computer said, delight in his voice somehow.

"This is all wrong, you know it is, your a Zygon, you see time as it is. I need to stop that wedding, and I need to get my daughter back! Then I'm going back to The TARDIS and back to when I left, and I'm gonna sort this all out once and for all!"

"You haven't much time, if you don't stop the wedding then time would have changed too much, and you won't be able to get back!"

"Where is it?"

"Sending coordinates to vortex minipulator now." Mr Smith replied. "Good luck Mai Halo."

"I'm gonna need it." She whispered, teleporting off. She stood at the top of the aisle in silence, nobody noticing her yet with Luke and Maria at the front, Maria beaming and Luke half smiling nervously, obviously uncomfortable, not wanting to be there.

"If there is anyone of these persons here present that can show any lawful inpedement or reason why these people should be joined in holy matromony, please say now, or forever hold your peace."

In everyone apart from Maria's head, the thoughts all turned to Mai, hoping that her, or someone or something would stop this, for none of them wanted to see this. Time could be re-written but after this, this timeline couldn't.

"Yeah." Mai said clearly, everyone turning and looking at her in shock. "I might have something to say about it."

**Please Review!**


	17. Let's Crash The Wedding At Christmas

"First off." Mai said calmly, walking down the aisle. "Next time you try to trick my daughter into thinking you are her mother, I will take you by your childish little plaits and throw you into the Medusa Cascade myself, got that?" She said to Maria, trying her best not to hit her.

"You did what?" Luke spluttered.

"I wanted us to be happy!"

"This whole time, you've been slagging her off, telling me never to go near her if I saw her, this whole time... I'd been looking for my mum. I thought she was the on who got rid of her!" Melody shouted at Maria, getting up and throwing her bouquet across the room. "You lying cow!" She shouted in her face, slapping her hand before being pulled back by Luke and Mai.

"Whoah come on sweetie, I know you have guts like me but no reason to start attacking people now!" Mai said.

"Plenty of bloody reasons to!"

"Please forgive me!" Maria pleaded, searching through her bag and pulling out a handgun. "I got you all a present."

"MARIA! PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Everyone from the seats shouted.

"Til death us do part." She grinned at Luke.

"Come off it Maria!" Rani said, standing up. "In 2 months you dragged him into marrying you, because he had no bloody choice."

"Because you are a derranged psychopath!" Sky piped up.

"Like he was honestly gonna marry you." Clyde said.

"Can we go home now?" Melody muttered.

"Well I would suggest that sweetie but there is still psycho nutter here with her gun."

"Oh but I know." Maria said. "If you stop this wedding, then you can re-write time. But if your dead, then you can't!" She smiled pointing and shooting at Mai.

"NO!" Everyone screamed. Mai slowly opened her eyes, looking round and realising she was on the floor. She put her hand to her stoumach, realising there was no blood, had she shot? She looked to her lap, where Luke's head was laying, his stoumach covered in blood.

"12 years." He whispered. "And I never stopped loving you."

"Oh Luke Smith, child genius. Why did you fall in love with someone as stupid as me?"

"You said that when you died, our final goodbye."

"Stuff Belgium." He chuckled, wincing in pain.

"SOMEONE CALL A AMBULANCE!" They heard shouts from the background, people running round and panicing, restraining Maria back, but it sounded mumbled to them, all that mattered was eachother.

"You shouldn't have done that." She whispered, crying.

"You try and stop me. I may have never spoken about you, or told Melody nothing about you, but every day for the last 12 years I prayed you'd come back. On her birthday, I was just angry, upset, I wasn't expecting you to turn up then of all days."

"You gave up. It's ok." She sighed.

"I'd never give up on you. Never. You have to do this. Time CAN be re-written, you know that better than anyone. We don't have much time."

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him quickly before getting up, running up the aisle.

"MUM!" Melody shouted. She turned back around, everyone watching. "Where are you going?"

"Time can be re-written." She said, everyone grinning apart from Melody, who stared at her, confused before running back outside, where The TARDIS was parked, a pissed of Doctor inside. She ran in, slamming the doors and up to the controls. "Ok, so I lied and decided to look on her future instead of seeing Sadie and Char, what am I supposed to do? But I have to go back, I have to re-write time now! Where are we going?"

"StormCage." The Doctor replied. "It's Christmas!"

...

"Oh Melody..." She bent over the cot in the silent room, hearing her parents talk to Sarah-Jane, Rani, Sky and Clyde in the attic. She hadn't really said anything to them and they understood that, she wanted to see Melody.

"You came back then." She turned round to see Luke, smiling at her and leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry." She gasped, crying as he walked over and pulled her into a hug. He snaked his arms round her waist as she put her round his neck, crying into his chest.

"It's ok." He whispered into her hair. He lifted up her chin, planting his lips softly on hers.

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

...

"Look at him. He's such a big kid." Mai laughed as he and Luke sat at the window, his arms snaked around her waist, watching everyone outside in the snow, The Doctor bouncing and cooing over Melody. He entwined his hands with hers, kissing her neck.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did. Did you?"

"No." He said and she frowned. "I'm kidding of course I did, more than anything."

...

"Merry Christmas." He whispered in her ear.

"What time is it?" Mai yawned, sitting up and noticing Melody was gone. "And where's Mels?"

"Half past 11, and with everyone else in the attic."

"Shit. Why are we still in bed then?"

"Cause we are." He grinned, pulling her back by her waist and tickling her, kissing her neck as she squirmed.

"Come on, we've gotta get ready."

"Do we have to?" He said as Mai hopped out of bed, searching through the wardrobe. "Can't we just stay in bed?"

"No it's Christmas Day!" She said, throwing a towel at him, pulling on her own clothes and heading out the door towards the attic. "Morning!" She said, walking through the door as everyone was sitting around. She walked round, giving everyone hugges before taking Melody from River and sitting her on her lap, having quality time with her daughter since she was born. Luke eventually walked in before snuggling up next to Mai as they cooed over Melody. Eventually, there was a knock at the door and everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Were not expecting anyone are we?" Mai asked. "Please don't say you told everyone I'm dead!"

"They know you had Melody but we found excuses why you hadn't been around." Clyde said as Rani walked to the window, looking down to see who was there.

"Oh you are kidding." Rani muttered, turning back to them. "It's my parents and Clyde's mum. Oh no, no, no." She said, suddenly realising something.

"I might have not told them you two were together and your Melody's dad."

"Me neither." Clyde said, biting his lip.

"WHAT?" Mai spluttered. "Oh brilliant." She said as the door knocked again, passing Melody to Luke. "I'll get it." She sighed walking downstairs and opening the door. "Merry Christmas Mr Chandra, Mr Chandra, Mrs Langer!" She grinned, inviting them in. They three of them froze as they walked into the attic, The TARDIS standing bold as brass opposite them, luckily Mr Smith was away. "Crap." Mai muttered.

"What's that?" Haresh asked.

"Ah that, Mr Chandra." Mai said nervously, looking at everyone. "Is my father's." She smiled, pointing at The Doctor. "He is a modern art collecter, and is Sarah-Jane's best friend, so she offered to let him keep it here."

"Doctor." The Doctor said getting up and shaking hands with them.

"Doctor John Song." Mai corrected him, shooting him a glance. "And my mother, River." She said as River said hello.

"So your a art collecter, do you specify in just modern-"

"Oh no I like the old stuff too." The Doctor grinned. "Vincent Van Gogh, what a lovely bloke."

"I could've married him!" The door swung open and Amy and Rory walked in, plonking bags on the floor.

"The ultimate ginger!"

"Thank god you didn't, where would I be eh?" River said, laughing as Rani's parents and Clyde's mum looked at us in confusion.

"Why didn't you say you were coming!" Mai grinned, giving them a hug each.

"Surprise!" Rory said, plonking himself on the sofa.

"Sorry, these are my gran- this is my aunt and uncle." Mai corrected herself. "Amy and Rory."

"Um ok." Gita shook her head. "You were gonna marry Vincent Van Gogh?"

"Old family joke." I said quickly.

"So this must be little Melody." Carla said, smiling at Luke. "You know if you ever want advice on being a single mum then-"

"Oh no, no, no it's not like that, I've got Luke."

"Oh that's sweet of him to help, I know what it's like when the father just abadons you and-"

"No Mrs Langer, I don't think you understand." Luke interupted. "I am Melody's father." He said as they stared at him in confusion. "As in Melody's _real _father."

"Sorry I'm confused, why are we saying Rory and Amy are your aunt and uncle?" The Doctor said.

"Don't you dare! Shutup! It's hard enough when your being alien around this lot, but they don't know how we live our lives. So SHUSH!" Mai said quickly in Gallifreyan, much to everyone's surprise, she barely spoke in Gallifreyan anyway, as The Doctor and River spoke in english anyway.

"Sorry." The Doctor muttered to Gita, Haresh and Carla. "Family joke."

"What language is that?" Gita asked.

"Mine mother lived in a small village in Sweden during her childhood, and it was seperate from the national language, and I learnt it, which then I taught to Mai." The Doctor said.

"Oh that reminds me Luke!" Gita said. "Maria's on her way over."

"What?" I said. "Your kidding."

"No, she was just grabbing some stuff." She said as the door swung open, Maria standing there, handgun in her hand.

"I have some unfinished business."

"Don't start a fight at Christmas." Mai said in Gallifreyan.

"You know, you ruined my wedding day."

"Don't start a fight at Christmas." Mai muttered in Gallifreyan.

"And then Luke got in the way."

"Don't start a fight at Christmas." Mai hissed in Gallifreyan.

"And then finally your brat was being a little bitch." She said, nodding at Melody.

"NOPE FUCK IT! LET'S START A FIGHT AT CHRISTMAS!" Mai shouted.

**Please Review!**


	18. Nothing Stays Perfect Forever

**A/N - If any more Gallifreyan is spoke, it will be in bold, like this.**

"That's not real is it?" Carla asked.

"No of course not!" Clyde piped up. "Why don't you 3 all go for a cup of tea back at home eh?" He said ushering them out.

"What the hell are you doing here Maria?" Mai spat.

"You ruined my wedding day!" She shouted, pointing her gun at Mai.

"I was saving my daughter. Time got re-written though, how is this happening?"

"I don't know, but I remember my life both ways now. The one where you didn't come back and now when you did. But you got in the way, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" She screamed, just about to pull the trigger.

"MR SMITH!" Mai shouted, grabbing Melody tightly. With a flash of light she was gone.

"Well. That was a short revenge plan." Amy piped up. "What did you do?"

"Mr Smith teleported her back home, made her forget everything."

"What did she mean you ruined her wedding day? And what did I do? What did Melody do? Unfinished business, what did she mean Mai?" Luke asked as he got up, placing his arm round Mai's waist, looking at a gurgling Melody, un-effected by what had happened. "Mai." He said as she snapped back to reality. "What was she on about?"

"Dunno." She said quickly, smiling before sitting back down again. "Well that was a bit odd. Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!"

...

"How did she remember?" Mai asked as her and The Doctor leant against The TARDIS in the drive, wrapping her jumper around her tighter as the snow fell.

"Well you shouldn't remember but you do. Sometimes it happens, you can tell it's not her from 12 years in the future. Just a accident, but now she won't remember."

"It's been a great Christmas, better than any I've ever had, especially compared to last year."

"Because we left you?"

"I got ready and sat outside UNIT's base all day, tried to break in, then tried to get on board The Shadow Proclamation but they wouldn't let me on as I had no proof of who I was. If I said, they'd go mental and god knows what would happen."

"Were gonna be back soon, Sarah-Jane said something about giving you kids some time together so were gonna go and see Brigadier before he died for a bit."

"Gonna look a bit odd aren't you? Compared to them? You look 20 years younger than them."

"People'll think they're my parents." He chuckled.

"This has been great." She whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, love."

_**January 27th...**_

"Sky!" Mai rushed past, banging on her door before heading into the attic. "You better be up!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" She groaned, walking in with Melody in her arms.

"Come on, big day!" Mai said, taking Melody from her arms.

"You don't think I know?" She muttered, walking back out again.

"Mai, there is a incoming video call from Luke."

"Well put it through then!" She grinned, hoisting Melody on her waist. "Hey!" She said as the image of him and 3 other men appeared.

"Sorry they refused to leave until I came and I wanted see you first."

"You didn't have to do that!" She smiled. "Who's this then?"

"Greg, Phil." He pointed to his right. "And SJ." He pointed to his left.

"SJ?" She grinned, giggling. "Sky! Do you wanna speak to your brother?" She called out.

"Yeah why the hell not." Sky muttered, walking in, half asleep. "Morning ditcher."

"Thanks alot Sky. Where's Mum?"

"She left to see Brigadier yesterday."

"I'll be back soon. Oh hang on guys watch this." He said to his friends. "Where's Clani?"

"Someone talking about us?" Clyde said as him and Rani walked through the door.

"See, told you that would happen!" Luke laughed.

"Oh here we go, it's the lord himself! Mr Ditcher!" Clyde said.

"That's what them two have been calling you ever since you went back." Rani chuckled, eyeing up one of Luke's friends. "Who's this then?"

"Greg, Phil and SJ." He laughed.

"Hey, I'm Rani." She said, smiling, earning a glare from Clyde. "I'm joking." She chuckled, hitting him on the arm. "How is everything?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about! On the course I'm studying-"

"What do you actually study though Luke?" Mai asked. "You never properly explained."

"He studies everything." Rani said.

"Everything?"

"Bane." Clyde piped up.

"Oh."

"Anyway!" Luke interupted. "Some of us have been selected to go out to Australia, work at some research lab out there, state of the art!"

"Australia?" Mai spluttered.

"It's not like I have any resposibilities back at home, now Mum's back someone's there for Sky."

"And what about your daughter Luke hm?" Clyde said.

"Don't start Clyde."

"Are you gonna go? And how long for?"

"We leave tonight and were going for 3 months!"

"3 MONTHS?" They all shouted.

"What so your gonna just turn up at home take your stuff and fuck off to Australia?" Mai asked.

"Is this the girl you told us about? The one you got together with and then started to piss you off? Cause she kept dissapearing?" One of his friends asked, clearly drunk. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with your brat either? You only had her with you still cause your girl left or something?"

"SERIOUSLY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Clyde shouted.

"Leave it." Mai said quickly, wiping a quick tear from her eye.

"Mai listen-" Luke stuttered.

"Fuck off, see you later." She snapped. "Mr Smith." She said and the video call went off.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Go to school Sky." Mai sighed as Rani took Melody out of her arms.

"But Mai-"

"Go." She snapped. Sky huffed and walked out the door before they all sat down.

"Well I'm not leaving til he turns up, I'm ready for a right bust up." Clyde muttered.

...

As it got really dark outside, and was making it's way into the night, Mai had sat all day with Rani and Clyde, not really paying attention. Minutes after her phone call with Luke she had gone and packed a bag, filled with stuff for her and Melody, and stuffed it by the side of her bed, ready to grab if she needed it. It's just if she would or not. Rani, Clyde and Sky understood if she walked out then this time it would be fine, they knew that she shouldn't have to sit there and take that. After hearing what he had said, she didn't know how to react. Had he really gone off her? Did he really want her there all that time? Did he want Melody at all? She was fed up of his bullshit, and so were the others. All of them sat up as the door opened and in walked Luke with his 3 mates who were a bit drunk.

"Here he comes!" Clyde snapped, getting up. "We need to talk!"

"No, I need to talk to Mai."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you right now!" Rani said, standing next to Clyde as Mai kept her eyes on Melody, stroking her head as she slept on her chest. "Were your bestfriends, talk to us!"

"I don't need to talk to you!"

"Talk to me then, your sister." Sky said, getting up and standing with them.

"Stay out of this Sky!" He barked.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She shouted. "Ever since Mum came back, all you think you can do is walk all over us! Get a grip Luke, what the hell happened to you?"

"I became a Dad, that's what happened!"

"Well your acting like a pretty shit one right now!" Clyde said as Mai slipped past them and along the hallway and into their room. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped Melody round it before grabbing her bag and slipping on her jacket, walking back through to the attic, where they were still arguing.

"Mai what are you doing?" Luke asked as she walked past Mr Smith, putting her vortex minipulator back on and her sonic screwdriver in her pocket as well as her phone.

"Do you remember when we first kissed?" She asked calmly. "Sadie went into labour and my house blew up. I thought you were dead and I was so happy Mr Smith saved you. Now I'm sorry that Melody's here if you didn't want her, but if you remember I didn't exactly have a normal pregnancy, I didn't even know. I didn't plan it either. It's the way my complicated life goes ok? You knew who I was and you knew what you were getting yourself into."

"What are you doing? I'm sorry, I love you!"

"See I don't think you do... and I don't think you ever did. Good luck seeing your daughter again, then again, you didn't want her either, did you?" She entered the coordinates and teleported off.

**Please Review!**


	19. Single Mother

It was pitch black, and as she walked along the cobbled street, listening to the clop of her shoes on the ground, Mai clutched onto her bag and a sleeping Melody. She pushed open the gate and looked up at the blue house. She chuckled, looking at it, knowing her father had on purpose chosen that colour. She slipped out her sonic, and pointed it at the door, breaking into her grandparents house once again.

...

"OH FOR CHRIST SAKE!" Luke shouted, running his fingers through his hair. "Next time I see her I'm gonna take that teleport and hide it."

"It's Rivers, nothing you can do about it." Rani muttered. "Where are you going?" She called as they followed Luke as he stormed out of the attic and into his room.

"Australia." He said, throwing clothes left, right and centre into a bag.

"Your just gonna let her go like that?"

"Yes."

"You could never see her or Melody again you know that?"

"Yes."

"Your a prick you know that?"

"Oh yes." Luke muttered, walking out the front door and down the road.

"Arsehole!" Clyde spat as he slammed the door.

...

She trailed up the stairs and into her room she usually stayed in, throwing her bag on the floor and put Melody into the cot. Amy and Rory had bought it long ago, when they were still hoping for their Melody to be returned to them. She slumped onto the bed, rubbing her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She quickly got changed and looked at the clock _3:15 am_ - before turning off the light and going to sleep.

She woke up with a start. She gasped and looked round the room, realising where she was before looking over at Melody, who was still asleep. She quietly got changed and pottered downstairs to breakfast. She knew that today, would be the beggining of her brand new life, if she got a job and had a life on earth, seeing her grandparents and Sadie and Charlie and Torchwood or if she took Melody and went back to The TARDIS for good. Amy rubbed her eyes and sat up, got out of bed and put on her dressing gown before trailing along the corridor, stopping suddenly when she noticed the spare room door ajar.

"Rory, I told you to shut it." She muttered, pushing Mai's bag out of the way as she walked in the door. "Isn't that Mai's?" She looked up at the cot, seeing a sleeping Melody. "RORY!" She called out, loud enough for him to hear but not for Mai downstairs.

"What?" He asked as he walked through the door, spotting his great-granddaughter asleep in his spare room. He sighed and rolled his eyes as Amy picked her up, stroking her hair. "MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He shouted. Mai froze as she heard her grandfather's shouting before dropping the slice of toast in her hand, grabbing his car keys and her sonic and running out the back door to the front and into the car. They opened the front door and watched as their granddaughter drove away, groaning. "She is so much like Mels."

**Half A Hour Later...**

"Enjoy that little drive did you?" Rory asked as Mai walked through the door, throwing the keys on the side. They sat in the kitchen, Amy walking round bouncing Melody up and down on her hip. "Your too much like your mother you know, she stole a bus and drove it through the Platanical Gardens, then she stole a car to come to The TARDIS before we ended up in Berlin when she regenerated."

"Look, there's no damage, it's fine." She sighed, perching herself on the worktop.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here anyway?" Amy asked. "You can just go walking out and leaving her here, what if we wern't here eh?"

"I knew you were here."

"It's not the point. Your not being a responsible mother. Why aren't you at home? Isn't Luke at uni? What about Sky is she with someone? Is Sarah-Jane still with your father? You can't just walk out when you feel like it! You could do that normally but your a mum, you have responsibilities! What about Luke? She's his daughter too!"

"Right." She said. "Sky is fine, Sarah-Jane is still with Dad, and yes I do feel I have a good enough bloody reason to walk out!"

"Did you have a little bust up again?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Shutup!" Mai snapped. "Ooh, yes _little _bust up. He rung us up, casually said he was coming back to get his stuff and go to Australia for 3 months to do with his course, saying he had no responsibilities and then, Luke told his mates from uni that I started to annoy him when we were together, and before he had a chance to get out, Melody was born, then all he wanted to do was leave and said he didn't want anything to do with his little 'brat', because he never really wanted her. So yes, I hope you don't mind me turning up at your house but as my grandparents, I did think you may be a little bit more supportive."

"Shit."

"Oh yes, shit indeed."

"Where is he now then?"

"Don't know, don't care." She muttered. "So if you don't mind us staying here-"

"Course it's fine." Rory smiled apologetically.

"I'm gonna wait until Dad comes back and then decide what to do. I might go back to The TARDIS for good this time, or stay on earth, make a life here, I know Dad will come and see me probably every day, and I've got you guys, and Sadie and Charlie." She sighed, hopping of the work surface, entering coordinates onto the vortex minipulator. "I need to go out. I won't be long."

...

"Bloody UNIT." She muttered, pushing past all the staring soldiers as they were on their tea break. She wasn't sure if they were staring at her for casually walking around because of her age, or because of who she was. She walked through the crowd and along a corridor, stopping outside a door, inside a office filled with people with a soldier outside.

"Sorry kiddo, you can't come in here, it's for adults, where's your mummy and daddy hm? Do they work here?" He said sarcastically, smirking.

"Don't talk to me like shit!" She snapped. "Get me Captain Magambo now!"

"And who are you?"

"Mai Halo." His face dropped. "Security clearance 74-263. I think you'll find that your looking a bit of a idiot now, don't you? I could have your job gone like that." She said, clicking her fingers.

"Sorry Miss Halo." He muttered, looking at the floor and pushing open the door as she pushed past.

"Erisa!" She called out as she walked through, everyone walking round with paper work or at their desks, adding different screens to the main one on the wall, working on their latest project.

"Mai Halo, never thought I'd see the day you'd walk through my door again."

"Have you heard from him?"

"We saw Brigadier a month before he died and he had just seen The Doctor and Sarah-Jane then, so that's where I'm guessing they are."

"I might need a job."

"Why would you need a job? Your Mai Halo. With Torchwood and Sarah-Jane and The TARDIS, why would you need money?"

"My life has turned to shit." She whispered.

**Please Review!**


	20. The River In Her Gone

**A/N - if it's in italic then it's a thought conversation and bold it's in Gallifreyan**

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Tell me about it Sarah-Jane." Clyde muttered.

"WHEN I SEE HIM!" She screeched, pacing up and down.

"Does The Doctor know?"

"He said he was going to go see Amy and Rory before seeing her, so you lot could have some time with me. Guess he's about to find out..."

...

"OOOOOOOOOOOH PONDS!" The Doctor called, walking through the back door into the kitchen. Amy smiled at him as she put away the last plate she was cleaning before he said hello to her and Rory, not noticing Melody sitting in a high chair at the end of the table.

"How's _our _Mels?" Rory asked.

"I haven't had a chance to see her since everything happened." He said, looking curiously at them. "And what do you mean, _our _Mels?" Amy sighed, nodding over to a cooing Melody, sitting in her high chair.

"Oh your kidding me." The Doctor groaned, knocking his head back. "MAI POND!" He shouted, walking round into the hallway and standing at the bottom of the stairs. "POND GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" He shouted up, walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table, Amy and Rory cringing in their heads waiting for the confrontation to unfold. The Doctor waited for his young, confident and sassy daughter to come down, say some cocky come backs and show him that everything was ok, but she didn't. Mai traipsed round the corner, hair screwed up tightly, no make up, her wooly cardigan wrapped round her tightly with her trackie bottoms on. She stared at her father with no emotion, her eyes that were once full of life and joy and the colours of the universe painted into them had gone dull. To put it simply, the River in her had gone, and that terrified The Doctor to the bone. What had happened to the girl who took charge that day? The girl who took his screwdriver, saving all her school and friends. The girl who went out, didn't cry or panic, and collected all those experienced time travelling friends of his from across the galaxy, just to save him. She'd had to deal with so much, when she should have had little instead. "Mai?" He said softly. "Oh my god what happened to you?" He whispered, rushing forward onto his knees and pulling her into a hug, as she shut her eyes, snuggling into his neck. She didn't cry, or sob, or scream, and that's what scared them all, the silence of a time lord. He pulled out of the hug, smiling softly at her and turning her into the living room, she sat on the sofa, tucking her feet up and silently hugging her knees, staring into space. The Doctor turned back into the kitchen, staring at Amy and Rory in disbelief. They all turned and looked at Melody as she started crying softly, not making much noise, but getting uncomfortable. Mai just sat, completely ignoring her, not even walking back out into the kitchen to see if she was ok. "What do I do? I don't have a clue." He whispered.

"You take your daughter, and you get out of here." Amy said.

"We'll look after Melody, but now what she needs is the good old days, adventures and fun, before she found out we were her family." Rory said.

"She wouldn't leave her."

"You think?" Amy said, glancing at Mai. "She'd be out here in a shot, looking after her daughter, but everything that's happened to her since she met us is finally catching up on her. Saving you and River, you leaving her, having Melody and especially the war."

"She's not alone. I watched everything she saw too."

"It's still fresher in her mind though." She sighed. "Go. See River, Jenny, take her to see Sadie and Charlie. Just go."

"**Mai.**" The Doctor said in Gallifreyan. "**Go start her up will you love? She's missed you.**" Mai turned and looked at him, only reacting to her home lanuguage being spoken to her.

"**I can't cope.**" She whispered.

"**I know love.**"

...

"What happened?"

"She turned up in the middle of the night, slept, made herself at home. We found Melody asleep and she knicked the car for half a hour the next morning. She came back and told us what happened and then said she had to go out. When she came back 20 minutes later, and she was like that. She went upstairs and hadn't come down since."

"When was that?"

"3 days ago."

"Your kidding." He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"She didn't eat."

"Just what I need." He muttered. "And she didn't say anything about where she went or?"

"Nothing."

...

"**Hello old girl.**"

_Your back._

_**Don't be blunt.**_

_Why are you thinking in Gallifreyan?_

_**I don't know. I've got quite used to speaking in it.**_

_I didn't know you could speak it anyway._

_**Neither did I. I just picked it up I suppose.**_

_Sorry about Luke._

_**Of course you'd know.**_

_Don't act surprised, you know I do. _

_**I can't cope.**_

_I know._

_**Great help you are.**_

_Mai, I've watched you grow up, I knew about you from day one, but I couldn't tell your father. Literally._

_**What am I gonna do?**_

_Do you want to know?_

_**No. I'm not that stupid I know what happens when you know these things.**_

_A hole the size of Belguim... Oh god, sorry._

Mai pushed away, closing her mind from The TARDIS and shaking her head in anger. She walked away and sat down on the captain chair as The Doctor walked in.

"So." He said quietly, leaning against the console and looking at her.

"**So.**"

"You don't always have to speak in Gallifreyan you know."

"**I like it.**"

"Well, don't make a habit of it. You've lived as a human all your life, don't start throwing yourself into all this now."

"Bit late for that don't you think?" She chuckled. "I only speak it to you anyway."

"So, here we are again, just like the old days used to be."

"We didn't lose them." She said quietly, slipping her hand into his, smiling. "They just went away for a while, and now their back. It's not gonna be like before, I'm not gonna run away and look at my future. It's gonna be us, saving planets and civilisations, meeting people in the past and the future, beings of the universe, us. Me and you."

"Me and you." He said, walking around the console. "Where to?"

"Oh I know." She said, finding the right button. "Let's go random." She grinned and they flew across the control room, chuckling as The TARDIS materialized away from The Pond's house, going anywhere in the universe. Funnily enough, where they ended up wasn't the most creative of places, but it was exciting.

"Right outside those doors, we could be anywhere-"

"I know, I know. I've done this before, remember?" She threw open the doors and looked out on the London street, frowning in confusion. "Dad? Where the hell are we-" She shouted back, stopping suddenly when a man with black curly hair and a black jacket stood infront of the doors, casually staring at her. "Um. Hi?"

"So let me guess some sort of time machine? Some sort of disguise device so it doesn't look so big? If I leaned against the sides I'd end up at the end of the street?"

"It's another dimension technically? And it's a perception filter, I suppose you could muster one up if you reverse to polarity of the neutron flow?" She muttered on, just like The Doctor would before snapping round and looking at him.

"Oh so your a proper genius then!" He said.

"S'pose." She said. "You wanna meet my Dad! Takes genius to a new level. Mai Pond-Song." She said, sticking her hand out.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said with a wink, shaking her hand. "John, why are you walking with that again?" He asked as another man appeared next to him with a walking stick.

"You don't need that, it's psychosomatic." She said plainly, glancing at him.

"Oh crap, a proper genius as you calm them." He sighed, glancing at Sherlock. "Doctor John Watson."

"Hmph." She chuckled. "Think your a doctor, you haven't met my dad. Can I ask why your talking to me? Is there something I can help you with?"

"I notice things, you appeared out of nowhere."

"DAD!" She called back and The Doctor appeared behind her, looking at the men.

"You don't need that it's pyschosomatic." The Doctor commented, glancing at John.

"I was just admiring your police box, time machine yes?" Sherlock asked.

"Ah, a proper genius!" The Doctor said as they walked out of the door and shut it behind them. "Coffee? We'll discuss some more?" He asked, nodding behind at the coffee shop. They walked into the coffee shop and sat down, ordering drinks for themselves. After Sherlock, The Doctor and Mai discussed being genius' for a while when their drinks came. Mai knocked her's back with a swig, before falling down to the floor and blacking out. "MAI!" The Doctor shouted, holding her head and chest up, shaking her to wake up. "MAI WAKE UP!"

"The drink..." She whispered. "It must have been something in the drink!"

"NO MAI!"

**Please Review!**


	21. Poison And George The 3rd

"She's unconciousness." John muttered, feeling her pulse. "She's still breathing."

"Come on Mai, wake up." The Doctor fretted, shaking her. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He screamed at the man who made the drink behind the counter.

"You poisoned her!" Sherlock said.

"OI!" A woman shouted from the door. They all turned round and there she stood, bold as brass, her ginger hair tumbling over her shoulders. "WHAT YOU DONE TO THAT GIRL?" Donna Noble.

"AH!" Mai screamed, throwing herself back up, clutching her chest and breathing heavily. The Doctor jumped up, chasing the guy round the counter and out the back, dissapearing, with John and Sherlock following. Donna held out her hand and helped Mai to her feet sitting down at a table. "Thanks." She muttered, looking at Donna as it dawned on her. "I should really go." She whispered.

"Mai." She said quickly, stopping her get up. "You wern't poisoned it was just a quick knock out thing. I had to speak with you alone, without him."

"You were meant to forget again!"

"But I didn't." She sighed. "I have my own life now but, I needed to see if he was ok. How is everything with you guys?" Mai sighed, telling Donna everything that had happened since they last met. "Oh god." She muttered. "There's something more isn't there?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Time is running out, it's nearly time for her to go to the library. You were there, wern't you? When he first met her at the library?"

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry." She sighed. "Have you done oh, what is it?"

"Towers of Darrillium?"

"That's the one."

"No." Mai said, shaking her head. "He wants me to go with him. But it's their last time together, I can't."

"She's your mother."

"So?"

"She didn't get to raise you, to see you grow up, and when your paths finally crossed again, she couldn't tell you and then when you knew, you were away for a long time. She'd want you there no matter what."

"Maybe I'm not meant to be there. She never mentioned it."

"It's his future. She couldn't have said anything."

"I know." She sighed. "I don't think I should be there though. He has all this time left with me, that's the last he'll see of her."

"And the last you'll see of her too! Don't make any rash decisions Mai." She said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait, where are you going? You can't just get up and walk off in the middle of a conversation!"

"Time lord brain." She said, tapping the side of her head. "His brain. He's coming back. Gotta go before he starts asking questions. So should you." She nodded at the floor.

"Donna!" She called as she walked out the door. "What if I need to find you again."

"His jacket." She said, walking out of the shop. The Doctor eventually came walking back through the door. He sighed and sat down in front of her, where Donna was sitting just moments before.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I think I might have just had a allergic reaction to something." She lied, smiling quickly.

"Come on, let's get out of here, you need some rest." He said, taking her hand and yanking her out of the shop.

...

When she was pretty sure The Doctor was caught up doing something, Mai slipped out of her room, tip toeing along the corridor and into the wardrobe, full of everyone's clothes. Many were packed away but some of River and Mai's clothes were in there along with The Doctor's, and his last regeneration's too. She felt the long brown jacket, sweeping her fingers along the arm. She dug her hand into the jacket pocket, pulling out a silver, thin mobile before stuffing it into her pocket and sliding out of the room, walking along the corridors and into the console room again, down the steps and onto the second swing under the console that had appeared, opposite The Doctor. He had goggles strapped tightly around his eyes, pulling and replacing wires, leaving one out for the chameleon circuit. He yanked his goggles off and grinned at her.

"Hey there Pond, how's it going?"

"Alright Daddio." She chuckled, folding up her legs and sitting cross leggeded. "When did you put this second swing in?"

"Earlier." He said, tilting his head slightly. "You alright?"

"Fine." She smiled softly.

"Fancy a adventure?"

"Why not." She giggled.

...

"We look ridiculous." Mai muttered, walking up towards the castle.

"It's the style of this time." The Doctor replied, smiling at their clothing. He was wearing the same suit from Amy and Rory's wedding, without the scarf, and she was wearing a old fashioned dress, down to her ankles, but wasn't big and puffy, she inisted that, she couldn't be able to walk round in it. They approached the door of the bustling castle, where two guards stood guard outside, letting people in.

"1756 and got bouncers eh? Life isn't any different wherever you are in time and space." She muttered.

"I do believe everything is in order." The Doctor smiled politely, showing his psychic paper to the guards, who just nodded and let them through. As they entered the giant castle, it was elegant, full of many posh people in very old fashioned clothes, Mai's first proper experience fitting in with the past. "We are Lord and Lady Eddison, brother and sister." Both their hearts twinged, thinking of one of the adventures The Doctor had with Donna, where they met the Eddisons.

"Brother and sister?" She hissed.

"Well this is a pretty young regeneration, I couldn't exactly pass off as your Dad could I?" He said, as they were offered drinks, watching people dance, extremely formally. "We were orphaned a few years ago after our father died from Nuemonia as our mother died in childbirth with you."

"This is ridiculous!" She muttered. "How are we even here, nobody knows us!"

"We were invited by King George the 2nd, to celebrate his grandsons 18th birthday."

"As in his grandson who becomes King George the 3rd?"

"That's the fella."

"But as soon as the king see's us and realises he doesn't know us, were in deep trouble."

"Nah, good friends me and Georgie boy!" He chuckled. "Met him during the 200 years I spent waiting for Lake Silencio. So from his point of view, it's been about 6 months since we last met. You'll like younger George, his grandson, good looking kid, very funny."

"Oh god, don't try match making me with people. I can't imagine to think how Mum will react." She groaned. "Oh crap, Mum. She's gonna love this. I'm a single mother. God, never thought I'd say that. What on earth have I done with my life?"

"Your mother won't be bothered, she just wants you happy."

"I want my family back to normal, when he wasn't being a dickhead. Were gonna have to go back and get her soon aren't we? I'm dreading it."

"Your dreading seeing your own daughter?"

"I don't know if you realised, but I am a teenage mother, on her own, hadn't even prepared for having a baby, and I CAN'T COPE!" She hissed. "When I came back, I went upstairs and didn't come down for 3 days, it made me realise, I couldn't cope, and I don't think I ever could."

"Where did you go?"

"To see Captain Magambo at UNIT."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make a better life for me and Melody. I didn't know if you were gonna want to know me anymore, be ashamed of having me as a daughter."

"I'd never be ashamed of you, after everything you done, fighting in the war."

"But speaking to her made me realise what a mess of my life I had made."

...

"Da- Doctor." Mai hissed, rushing over to The Doctor as he stood chatting to King George the 2nd. "We gotta go, now." She said. He dragged her to one side, frowning.

"Why?"

"I've done a you."

"You've done a me?"

"I've somehow got engaged to George the 3rd."

"How?"

"How did you get engaged to Marilyn Monroe?"

"That's different."

"How is that different?" She panicked, looking round to see George the 3rd approaching them. "Look, I need to tell you something, it's important!" She said, as the future king quickened his pace, near to them. "I've decided." She said, a dark, guilty look in her eyes.

"Decided what?"

"To give Melody up to The Shadow Proclamation."

**Please Review!**


	22. The Child With Many Names

She stood outside the cell silently, watching as River patiently sat crossed legged on her bed, reading her diary. She was waiting for her to say something, without even flinching or moving, because River always knew. She was too scared to approach her mother, to speak to her about what she was going to do, the plan that had left her father speechless for the first time in centuries. He had gone back to see The Pond's and Mai had decided to come and see River as she still had the vortex minipulator.

"Sweetie, don't stand there too long, you'll catch Chen 7." River said out loud, her eyes not leaving the book.

"Cause I'm casually gonna catch Chen 7 in StormCage aren't I mother?" Mai said, walking in and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"You never know." She muttered. "Don't bother doing diaries, your father's been trying to keep us roughly at the same place on the timeline lately." She sighed, placing the diary down next to her. "Don't know why. He does worry me sometimes. Now, what's up? What's happened? You only come and see me without The Doctor if something is up. So come on, spill."

...

"Alright mate?"

"Fine." Luke sighed as one of his mates walked past. He sat on the front door step of where he was staying, watching people walk past in the suburbia of Australia. He watched a little girl of about 4 walk along the busy street, completely on her own. She had thick, golden hair that came down to her shoulder blades and looked around the street, acting extremely mature for her age. He frowned to himself, wondering why the little girl was all on her own. She walked over to him, looking half preocupied.

"Excuse me." She asked politely, sounding way too mature for her age. "I'm lost."

"Have you lost your mummy?" Luke said, baffled.

"I don't have one." She said innocently.

"What's your name?"

"Sarah!" A figure in a black dress snapped, a hood covering their face. They grabbed the young girls wrist and fiddled with their wrist, as Luke noticed the figure wore a vortex minipulator, before teleporting off. He jumped up, trying to grab the little girl from the stranger, but it was too late. He stared for a few moments at the spot where they dissapeared, thinking, unable to move. His friend Greg appeared next to him, shaking his shoulder to snap him out of the trance.

"Mate what happened? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Luke said, looking at him. "I've made the biggest mistake of my life." He snapped, jogging down the street.

"Where are you going?" SJ shouted.

"Leadworth!" He called back.

...

Her mother's words rang through her ears. _Mai, please. _But she couldn't bring herself to listen to her. _The biggest mistake of my life was doing that to you, you'll never forgive yourself. _The red marks had nearly faded away on her wrist from where River tried to pull her back, begging her not to, the dried tears on her hand, some her's but mainly River's. The Doctor sat back in Leadworth, with Amy and Rory, sitting in silence. They knew that Mai was the perfect combination of the three of them and River, and every companion of The Doctor's, and didn't attempt to stop her, because they knew if they did, they might never see her again. She'd get up and leave and never come back. And really, they couldn't stop her. There was only one person in the world that could stop her, and he wouldn't because he didn't care anymore. Anyway, only the biological parents could stop it, no matter who tried to stop them. Ever since The Doctor knew about the fields of trenzalore, the fun and the adventures stopped, and it became more dramatic by the second. The fun slipped away, but that's what happens with The Doctor, there's always something plotting behind it all, and the adventures, it was all for nothing, because something so tragic will happen, and all that they had done, would have been for nothing, it would have destroyed the happiness, but they wouldn't have regretted it for one minute.

She listened to the clopping of her shoes behind her, walking along the space station's cold, bright corridor. At the end of corridor was a small, black cot. Giving a child up for adoption with The Shadow Proclamation was completely different then on earth... they kinda already knew you would be coming. You give a sample of DNA and they'd figure out everything from that before leaving the child in the room and say goodbye, never seeing them again... usually. She lowered her baby into the black cot, staring at her. She couldn't cry, she'd done way too much crying ever since she set foot in The TARDIS that day after the aliens in her school, oh how far she had come. She stared down at her, not knowing what to say, well, what could you say at that point?

"**You've had so many names since you were born.**" She finally managed to say in Gallifreyan, watching her squirm. "**But to me, you'll always be my little Mels. But I don't want a risk of you being found, so you've been named under another name-**" She sighed, correcting herself. **"Your proper name, but your Daddy changed it. So you have 2 names, like your Nan. When I met you as a teenager, your name changed alot, to exactly the same as hers. You were Melody, then Mels and then River Song. Guess that'll never happen now. You were pregnant, and you wanted me to warn your mother, before you knew I was your mum. I wish I could have helped you, I guess I was being selfish, thinking more about everything going back to normal then what you wanted. I never found out who was the father, you never said. I got a feeling it was Harley though.**" She chuckled lightly and sighed. **"But if I hadn't, we would have lost Luke. Your probably wondering why I'm not upset. This is a good thing, I'm abandoning you. I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't want this to seem like a sob story. River left me because she wanted me safe, but so do I, but this is different. She didn't want to give me up. I have to. Don't think of me as a good person who done everything for you like Sadie and Charlie told you, cause I didn't. I left you so many times and couldn't care for you properly, hell, I died and left you alone. I was too busy trying to keep a war in order to listen to Luke when you arrived on Gallifrey. I hope to god you never go there. It's impossible apparently, but we've proved that's wrong on many occasion. But here I am, blabbing on in Gallifreyan. I'm only speaking it now because your never gonna here these words again. If you love me, which you won't because I was a bitch to you and a horrible mother, don't try and find me. Because I will destroy your life, and I can guaruntee that. Enjoy your life, the life I used to have, but can never get back.**" She sighed and kissed her on the head, pickcing up the pen and paper that appeared infront of her, carefully writing _'SJ Halo_' before turning round and walking down the corridor.


	23. 20:43

"Your too late." Sarah-Jane said. Luke had walked in the door and hadn't been able to say anything before she piped up.

"She took Mels." Clyde said. "And gave her up." Luke's face dropped. "Took her to the shadow proclamation, just like she was. We've lost them both, I can't see Mai coming back round here now, do you?" Luke stared at them, no emotion on his face, not knowing what to do.

"What?" He whispered.

"With regret Luke, the last record of Mai and Melody are of them leaving this house before you left for Australia."

"It's your own fault." Rani said, looking at him. "Please don't act innocent Luke, are you really that surprised after what you did?" With a flash of light Mai appeared in front of Luke, passed out and fell to the ground, Luke catching her.

"She ok?" Sarah-Jane asked, as they all rushed over.

"Fine." Luke smiled weakly down on her. "Just knocked out that's all." He whispered, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, picking her up and laying her on the sofa, never leaving her side as the others went off to get various things to wake her up. He didn't know how to react. He was over the moon because Mai was here with him, but she had just given away their baby. At that moment it didn't matter, he needed to apologize for everything he done. "Hey, hey it's ok." He said soothingly as she woke up, laying her head against his chest as he layed her half on his lap. "Your safe, your in the attic."

"Luke." She mumbled, snuggling into the side of his chest, starting to fall asleep again.

"I'm here." He lifted her up and walked downstairs and into his room, laying her on the bed.

A hour later, her eyes slowly opened to see Luke asleep next to her before looking round the room. A picture sitting on Luke's desk caught her eye, so she sat up and moved over to the end of the bed and picked up the silver frame, looking at it. Inside was a picture of her, Luke and Melody at christmas. She smiled, realising what a perfect family she had before it dissapeared as she realised what she had done hours before, she had given up her baby. She sighed and silently got up, opening up Luke's wardrobe and taking a pair ofr trackie bottoms and a jumper of his and putting them on, leaving her clothes on the side that had become ruined somehow from leaving The Shadow Proclamation. She listened to the rain fall outside in the darkness before quietly walked up to the attic, peering her head round the door to find Sarah-Jane sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Sarah-Jane looked up and smiled, putting her book down and tapping the side of the sofa next to her, ushering her to sit down. She cautiously walked forward, sitting down next to her and smiling bashfully.

"Still your home too." Sarah-Jane said.

"No it's not." She said. "I know you all probably hate me deep down, and I don't blame you, I was being selfish."

"It's ok. Mai, I think you should stay here. I don't know what the hell is going on with you and Luke but this is still your home no matter what, were still one big family at the end of the day because of your father... and I have a feeling he's gonna be here a lot more soon."

"Did he tell you about the library?" She whispered and Sarah-Jane nodded. "It's coming soon, the towers of Darrlium. My mother's death. That's one of the hard things knowing them before knowing they were my parents. The Doctor told me everything that happened at the library, and now I know all of it too. As if my life could get any more worse."

"Anyone who has the smallest taste of your life is extremely lucky Mai."

"Sarah-Jane, I gave up my baby today. How could it get worse? Luke doesn't love me, he didn't love her, I know my mother's death is coming, all I have is Dad left. The fields of Trenzalore at the fall of the 11th. You know when he regenerates he's a different man, if he does regenerate. Does the fall of the 11th mean that?" She sighed. "I have nothing to stick around for. Infact, I have nowhere to live apart from on The TARDIS."

"Mai, you are staying put here ok?"

"Sure?"

"Sure."

...

Mai sat curled up on a bean bag by the front window sill the next morning, fiddling with her sonic. The sun shined through and the rain had dried up from the day before. Sky walked through into the attic and sat down next to Mai, smiling at her.

"Luke's just getting changed." Sky said.

"Guess I have to face the music at some point." Mai sighed.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Sky." She sighed, wrapping her arm round the young teenager. "Your brother and me, I think it's too late now. And if it is, I'd like us to be friends still, cause I'm gonna be back here a lot soon."

"What do you mean back here? Where are you going?"

"Sky, I can't still live here."

"Why will you be back then?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Come on don't you have school?" She said, ushering her out of the room. She sighed, fiddling with the sonic again before Luke walked in, sitting on the sofa on the other side of the room. They looked at each other and stayed silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. "Darrilium's nearly here." She eventually said.

"Sorry." He whispered, looking at the ground. "Why?" He asked after a moment of silence, flinging his head back up and looked at her.

"I couldn't cope, not like you cared anyway."

"Of course I cared!" He snapped. "You took my daughter from me!"

"Don't try and take the moral fucking high ground!" She said angrily, thinking of when he said that to her in the alternative timeline when she didn't return for 13 years. "Your friends said clearly what you thought of me, and you didn't want her!"

"Of course I did! I loved you both!"

"Didn't stop you fucking off to Australia did it?" She said, hot tears pouring out of her eyes, standing up. He walked over, pulling her into a hug, shutting his eyes, saying nothing. She put her arms round his neck and sobbed into his chest, unable to talk.

...

As the days went on, Mai and Luke were just friends. Luke didn't attempt to try and get Mels back even though he wanted nothing more. He knew it was impossible, and even he did, there was a chance he'd never see Mai again. They were still close and the others found it awkward at times, but they were slowly getting used to it. And that's when the bad news came, that none of them were expecting.

Rani, Clyde, Luke, Mai and Sky were all sitting in the attic, laughing at some memory from when Sarah-Jane went with The Doctor to see Brigadier, when Sarah-Jane came walking in, passing Luke a letter that came in the post. The others carried on talking whilst Luke sat back, opening up the letter. If only he hadn't opened it...

_**Mr Luke Smith**_

_**13 Bannerman Road**_

_**Ealing**_

_**Sol 3**_

_**Dear Mr Smith, **_

_**With regret, we have to inform you of your daughter's death as of last night at 20:43 just 3 hours after her mother, Mai Halo placed her under a witness protection scheme.**_

_**There was no way of contacting her mother due to spacial differentiation so automatically the child's father had to be informed.**_

_**Melody Pond-Song (SJ Halo) was caught in a solar flare inside a transport pod along with the rest of the shadow proclamation base. We managed to stabalise the base and everyone survived but the pod was destroyed with Melody inside. The pod was heading for Earth for her to be placed in a new home. We had no way of contact through a hologram or sending someone, so we were restrained to doing it the old fashioned way. **_

_**We are very sorry for your loss.**_

_**The Shadow Proclamation.**_

"What's that Luke?" Mai asked, half laughing at some joke with the others.

"Nothing." He said, stuffing the letter into his pocket and sighing.

**Please Review!**


	24. Paper

Mai reached her arm over a sleeping Luke and picked up his ringing phone from his hand and answered it. It was 8 in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room she was still sharing with Luke, even though they wern't together, they still shared a bed.

"Hello?" She asked

"Oh so you answer his phone, but not your own?"

"Hey Dad." She muttered, flopping back down, her head leaning against Luke's shoulder as he started to wake up from his phone ringing. Luke looked down at her, wondering who the hell was ringing so early.

"You ok?"

"Fucking knackered." Luke muttered down the phone.

"Dad, it's 8 in the morning, were exhausted." She sighed.

"Sorry, wanted to see if you were ok."

"Melody got there safely, she's fine." She sighed.

"Apparently there was a solar storm that hit them?"

"Solar storm?" She said. "Oh, well they would have told us if anything happened to her." Luke's heart skipped a beat and he got up suddenly, walking out the room, the letter, folded up, falling onto the bed.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know..." The Doctor said, going all serious. "I'm taking your mother to Darrilium tonight."

"Oh." She said, tears pricking in her eyes.

"I'll come and see you after ok?"

"Yeah." She said, hearing more noises from the attic. "I, er gotta go, sorry."

"It's ok, seeya later." He said, hanging up. Mai grabbed the letter, not paying much attention to see what it said and walked into the attic.

"Luke, you dropped this." She said, waving it infront of his face as he paced the attic. He stared wide eyed at the letter before snatching it out of her hands roughly and stuffing it into his pocket. "Bloody hell ok!" She said in shock. "What is it? You've been in a bad mood ever since you got that letter! What does it say?"

"It doesn't matter." He snapped.

"Well it obviously does!"

"Leave it Mai!"

"Hey, hey what's all the fuss about?" Sarah-Jane said standing in the doorway with Sky next to her.

"Nothing!" Luke said quickly, pushing past and walking out of the attic.

"Why are you up this early?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"Dad rung." Mai sighed, wiping the tears forming in her eyes before sitting down on the sofa. "He's taking mum to Darrilium today."

"Oh I'm sorry." She said, rushing over and putting her arm round her.

"I need to talk to him." Mai sighed, getting up and walking out of the attic and into Luke's room where he was sitting on his bed. She sat down next to him and leaned her head against his arm, starting to cry. "Dad's taking Mum to Darrilium today." She whispered. He silently moved his arm round her shoulder and she sobbed into his chest.

...

Mai and Luke layed quietly on their bed, listening to the pouring rain outside and muffled conversations upstairs in the attic between their parents. Mai couldn't face seeing The Doctor as he had come straight from Darrillium. She lay her head against his chest, and suddenly sat up and looked down at him and he grinned cheekily back as she frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"You haven't tried to find her yet."

"Well, I know full well I'd lose you if I tried, and it would be hard, she'd be hidden." He said quickly, his face dropping.

"Lose me? I thought you didn't care about me." She said bluntly.

"Do you still not understand after all this time?" He asked, sitting up and looking into her eyes, placing his hands either side of her waist. "Do you not know how much it hurt me when you left? If I knew I would never see her again? I was a twat to you, and my friends said all that stuff which wasn't true."

"Now you know how it feels. You went to Australia in a shot after everything that was said. You hurt me as much as I hurt you."

"Mai you gave our daughter away." He whispered, his heart breaking at the thought of Mels' death, he could never tell Mai that she died though, it would destroy her. He hadn't had the chance to grieve properly because he was too worried about sorting Mai out. She was broken from just giving her up, and everything with her mother, he just wanted her happy, and if that meant not telling her then by hell he wouldn't. Because deep down, even if he didn't know it yet, he needed her.

"We couldn't cope." She whispered back as he leant his forehead against hers. "Why though? I know you, you'd be looking for her usually."

"Because I know if I do, I'll lose you."

"You don't care though, everyone knows that."

"I care." He whispered, leaning forward and kissed her gently. Their lips brushed against each other. Mai sighed out loud and slowly pulled back, taking his hands from her waist and placing his hands on his thighs.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." She said, getting up and walking round to the door. "And I think I better sleep on the sofa from now on." She gulped and walked out. Luke pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed, knocking his head repeatedly against the wall.

...

"The towers sang, and I cried... just like she said." The Doctor sighed as he fixed under the TARDIS console, Mai sitting opposite him on the other swing, that was parked inside the attic.

"When does she leave?" Mai asked quietly.

"The next morning." He sighed.

"Do you two want any tea?" Sarah-Jane asked, appearing at the bottom on the stairs. "I've just made some for all of us."

"Fine." Mai whispered.

"You should hear the rain out there, Luke gave Sky a lift to school, he seemed like he wanted to get out of the house. God knows why in this weather." She chuckled, walking back out again and into the attic.

"So what's new with you?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing."

"What's happening with you and Luke?"

"Were just friends now." Mai said, smiling weakly at him.

"I'm the only man you need in your life." He said, grinning.

"You more immature then me, your still a child inside." She chuckled, lunging forward and hugging him. He laughed back and squeezed her tightly. "I miss you." She whispered.

"I miss you too." He said, rubbing her back. "Are you regretting it?"

"No." She said, letting go and sitting back down again. "It was for the best. I was just a child, still am. And so was he. He's got Oxford and that to get on with anyway, maybe he could be happy finally, maybe with Maria." The Doctor's jaw dropped and he stared at her.

"Your kidding?" He stammered. "After everything, are you serious?"

"I want him to be happy. This isn't all running round saving aliens and having fun in The TARDIS, this is real human life, the life you can't have, there is no fairytale endings. We have to make our own happiness." It then suddenly clicked, what she had to do. She smiled quickly. "Be back in a sec." She said, hopping off the swing and walking up the stairs before entering coordinates and teleporting off.

...

It was completely abandoned, destroyed, empty. The Doctor did that. The library, her mother's place of death. Mai looked to the side and laying there was her mother's diary and the old screwdriver that was given to her by The Doctor.

"Typical, she'd leave it lying about so he could read it."

She walked towards the CAL node and smiled at the young girls face. She smiled back, the node must have known.

"Hello Mai Halo." The young girl said.

"How is she?"

"She's finding it hard."

"Aren't we all?" Mai scoffed, sighing. "I think, and this is just a think, I may have a way to save her."

"Mai, there was always a way to save her, it would just take a lot of energy. I've got nearly enough to help you, but I can't do it on my own."

"I can help." Mai said, taking her sonic out of her pocket and picking up the old one, placing them in two matching holes in the wall. "Any good?" She asked, running back to the node.

"Get ready to move Mai." The node said, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Electrical light started bounding round the chair where River died and there was a flash of light. As it dissapeared Mai moved her hand from her eyes and there she was, River, sitting there staring at her. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Your Dad's gonna kill you." River chuckled eventually.

...

Night fell in Ealing and The Doctor and River left for some much needed time together. Mai quietly tapped on the door and walked into Luke's room, while he sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled weakly at Mai but she brushed it off, taking some pyjamas from the chair.

"Luke-" She sighed, spinning round and looking at him.

"Just friends. That's ok." He interupted. He stood up slowly, placing his hand on her shoulder and held out the letter. "Guess it's time." She slowly took the letter from him and he stayed by her side every second of reading it.

**But if you looked carefully, on the cold, dark, wet night in Ealing, standing underneath the glow of the street lamp, a little girl stood with her black hooded figure standing next to her. She was in the wrong time zone and they finally had enough power to leave. But she didn't want to. 'Time has to pass first. You know that.' Her hooded figure had said. And she knew. Oh she did.**

**Please Review!**

**A/N - This is the end of this story... christ longest one I've ever wrote, and there will be a sequel, just as long. I've realised the 3rd installment was very short. :/ Oh well! The sequel will be called My Name Is Mai Halo, And This Is My Life.**

**Love you all! **


End file.
